Temps amer
by Belthyiel
Summary: Legolas voit son père changé, devenir un roi solitaire, toujours plus méprisant, presque cruel. Acceptant de gouverner Eryn Legaslen à sa place un moment, il espère que Thranduil trouve quelque chose en ce monde qui puissent encore éveiller son intérêt.
1. Chapter 1

Une histoire que j'aurais voulu courte... mais en vain... Vous aurez les déboires du seigneur Thranduhil en version longue. ^^

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1. La requête du fils**

-... Et c'est ainsi que la Forêt Noire est devenu Eryn Legaslen, Terre des elfes sylvain... Acheva l'elfe blond à la chevelure parsemée de nattes en se réservant une coupe de vin.

Devant lui, une humaine blonde à la tenue provocante poussa un sifflement d'admiration et dit : C'est rare de voir une personne qui à vécu tous ces événements et qui est encore là pour le raconter ! Et donc, c'est Thranduil, le grand roi des elfes qui dirige cette immense forêt, de la Lorien à l'extrême Est d'Eryn... lega... Legasi...

- Legaslen reprit l'elfe d'un air agacé en portant la coupe à sa bouche. Son interlocutrice l'horripilait en vérité, et il en venait à se demander ce qu'il faisait là à lui parler. Mais hélas, il s'en souvint trop vite, et vida sa coupe à nouveau. Il congédia la prostituée qui lui tenait lieu de compagnie en lui lança une pièce de cuivre, braillant l'ordre de disparaître. Ce qu'elle fit en silence, laissant l'elfe seul en tête à tête avec sa bouteille d'un vin de qualité.

Il se trouvait à Eryn Rivers, un petit village où se mêlaient hommes, nains et elfes à la jonction des trois royaumes où le commerce allait bon train, au grand bonheur de chacun des peuples.

A vrai dire, tout prospérait en ce monde... Hormis les elfes. Bien que l'étendue de leur royaume fût sans égal, beaucoup continuaient leur exil vers les rivages gris, laissant leurs terres vides de vie et de la magie des elfes.

Cette constatation chagrinait les elfes d'Eryn Legaslen qui s'attardaient, heureux de voir leur forêt libérée du mal. Ce peuple s'était hâté de reconstruire leurs demeures à la surface de la terre, redonnant splendeur à ce grand royaume elfe ne faisant qu'un avec la Lorien. Mais le plus abattu de tous était sans nul doute Thranduil, qui remplit à nouveau sa coupe de vin en se tassant dans son fauteuil de cuir, cachant son visage de la lumière de la taverne de voyageur dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Depuis vingt-cinq ans que la guerre de l'anneau s'était achevé et le mal détruit, le roi était devenu de plus en plus taciturne. Rien ne semblait plus l'émouvoir, et pour la première fois depuis trois mille ans de vie, il avait découvert l'ennui... Ennui qui le rendait indifférent à tout ce qui n'était pas son peuple ou son fils. Un fléau qui s'était surajouté à la solitude qui oppressait son esprit depuis la mort de son épouse, et l'avait laissé élever seul leur unique bambin.

Son fils, enfin de retour de quelque voyage avec son ami nain lui avait offert un moment de répit dans ces royales obligations. Saisissant l'occasion, le roi avait enfilé sa tenue de cavalier la plus sobre et était parti sans se retourner. Son but était donc de visiter les villages dont ils avaient accepté la construction à la frontière de son royaume il y a des années.  
Bien que l'agitation de la populace fût méprisée par le seigneur elfe, il cherchait quelques choses dans ce monde qui lui fût étranger.  
Son fils...

Les souvenirs de leur dernier repas lui revenaient._  
__C'était dans ces appartements qui se trouvaient dans un arbre au tronc si large qu'il fallait dix hommes pour en faire le tour en se tenant la main. C'était de loin l'arbre le plus haut de la forêt, démesuré par rapport au reste de la nature, et (permettait au roi d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur son royaume ainsi que sur le ciel. Les lieux étaient richement décoré, et avec un goût certain__s__, les murs de bois finement marquetés de pierres blanches, les rideaux de soie blanche flottant au vent contrastaient avec l'ébène du sol, mais il était visible qu'une seule personne vivait là, et même le salon réservé aux invités était prévu pour un petit nombre de personne.__  
__Dans ce salon, le prince et le roi se faisaient face, chacun dans un fauteuil crapaud de cuir sombre clouté de pointes dorées ouvragés.__  
__Le roi sirotait une coupe de vin, en écoutant les récits de voyage de Legolas qu'à moitié, les pensées davantage tournées vers le tanin du liquide rubis qui descendait dans sa gorge que sur les paroles de son fils.__  
__Quand il eut fini, il demanda : « Et combien temps encore délaisseras-tu ton peuple pour courir les mines avec ce nain ? »__.  
__Son ton était dur, plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Mais le roi réprimait cette conduite depuis un quart de siècle, et sa patience commençait à se tarir.__  
__-Père... Je ne voulais pas vous peiner..._

_-Alors cesse de te déshonorer avec le pair de ceux que tu traitais autrefois sans une once de compassion ! Ta quête pour la destruction de l'Unique a fait de toi un être faible...__  
__Le prince se leva brusquement et tourna le dos à son père pour contempler le crépuscule descendant sur la forêt, laissant apparaître les premières étoiles dans le ciel. Il brûlait depuis un moment de parler à son père. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué pendant longtemps, mais le roi avait changé. Tauriel avait commencé à lui ouvrir les yeux en le forçant à voir le danger que représentait l'indifférence pour son peuple comme pour le monde.__  
__Dans un premier temps le roi avait semblé avoir tirer les leçons de sa mésaventure avec la compagnie de Thorin, et avait cessé d'ignorer le reste du monde, bien que ce ne soit uniquement dans un but politique et protecteur. _

_Mais le roi se bornait à ne fréquenter que son peuple, et ce de moins en moins. Quelque chose semblait le détruire de l'intérieur, et tout de ce monde avoir perdu toute saveur__et tout intérêt.__  
__-J'ai créé des liens avec mes compagnons, et ils me sont chers... Je te propose quelque chose : Je m'occuperai du royaume, selon ton souhait, pendant que tu prendras le temps de parcourir le royaume, et de voir les villages qui ont fleuri sur nos frontières.__  
__-Je n'ai cure de ces villages... Ils n'ont rien qui puisse m'intéresser... Ils fourmillent dans leurs courtes vies pathétiques sans la moindre cohérence dans leurs actes.__  
__-Tu n'en sais rien! Jamais en vingt ans tu n'as dénié les visiter ! Accepte le voyage, et je prendrai mes responsabilités de prince... Si ce n'est pour t'accorder du répit, pourquoi cesserais-je de voyager avec Gimli ?_

Thranduil parcourait donc les villages frontaliers depuis presque un mois à la recherche d'une chose qui soit digne de son intérêt, en vain. Il avait fait route seul et dans l'anonymat, au début vaguement amusé des hommes qui, ignorant son identité, lui confiaient leurs peurs du Grand Roi des Elfes réputé sans pitié, mais ce jeu l'avait vite lassé.

Demain il rentrerait bredouille, mais avant, il tenait à voir le marché aux esclaves qui avait lieu à l'aube. L'esclavagisme était bel et bien sûr interdit et condamné par tous les royaumes, mais il avait eu vent de l'emplacement d'un de ces marchés clandestins. Le sort des esclaves humains et nains qui devaient y être vendus l'indifférait au plus haut point, et il avait décidé de s'y rendre comme l'on visite une curiosité locale.

Par devoir, il avait révélé le lieu dans une lettre au Roi Elessar qui s'était porté garant de ne pas laisser de tel événement se produire prêt des royaumes sylvestres. Et cela sous peine que le Grand Roi des elfes ne mette le feu à chaque village soupçonné de ce type de trafic, et les esclavagistes pendus sans aucune forme de procès. C'était d'ailleurs non sans répugnance qu'Aragorn avait accepté les termes du contrat, en priant que jamais pareil situation ne se présente.

Après avoir regagné avec difficulté sa luxueuse chambre, il lança sa cape et tout ce qui l'encombrait sur le sol et se resservit une nouvelle coupe de vin. La pièce était dans un capharnaüm sans nom, témoignant que le roi n'avait pas été sans doute pas été plus soigneux les autres jours.  
Les hommes qu'il avait rencontrés étaient des interlocuteurs épouvantables, et son besoin de pouvoir se confier librement lui brûlait la gorge. Il tenta d'éteindre cet incendie avec une nouvelle coupe de vin, mais la carafe entière ne suffit pas.  
A qui pourrait-il parler ? Aux elfes, au risque de perdre le respect qu'il leur inspirait ? Aux hommes de ces villages, pour la plupart analphabètes? Aux prostituées ?  
Il rit seul, d'un rire empreint de désespoir, et lança sa carafe contre un mur.  
Il tituba jusqu'à son lit, saoul tant de vin que cette sensation de solitude, qu'il ne connaissait trop bien, et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve. Dormir, c'était son objectif, dormir pour que l'éternité passe plus vite.

P.S : correction intégré, mea culpa.

La suite bientôt !


	2. Le marché gris

**Chapitre 2. Le marché gris**

Le Grand Roi des Elfes s'éveilla avant l'aube, l'esprit vaseux. Malgré la douleur qui lancinait son crâne, il se mit à préparer son départ pour le marché aux esclaves en négligeant d'avaler le moindre déjeuner. Rabattant son capuchon noir sur sa chevelure d'or, il se mit en route vers le lieu de rendez-vous, situé sur un îlot au centre du fleuve qui bordait la ville.  
Le lieu était rebaptisé pour l'occasion « le marché gris », en référence à la brume qui masquait sa présence aux yeux des autorités locales qui n'étaient pas encore corrompues. L'événement se tenait à chaque jour qui suivait la nuit sans lune, ce qui laissait les marchands le champ libre pour naviguer sur le fleuve dans la discrétion la plus complète.  
Ces informations, l'elfe les avaient obtenus d'un marin trop bavard rencontré deux jours plus tôt dans une taverne. Contre une pinte, il avait dit tout ce qu'il savait, se vantant d'être au service d'un homme surnommé «le ventru», qui disait avoir à vendre une chose exceptionnelle.  
Cet homme avait mystérieusement disparu la nuit de leur rencontre. Comme chacun savait qu'il trempait dans des affaires dangereuses, nul ne s'étonna que l'on repêche son corps dans le port.  
En cette saison de printemps, il n'y avait que deux moyens d'accéder au marché gris, soit par quelques petits bateliers qui fermaient les yeux sur ce qu'il se passer moyennant finances, soit par le fragile pont de bois qui reliait l'île à la terre ferme, mais où la dîme était deux fois plus élevée pour dissuader le plus grand nombre d'emprunter ce chemin, au risque d'attirer l'attention.  
Le roi prit choisi un vieux batelier muet, et une fois sur place, Thranduil trouva que l'endroit était bien fréquenter pour un rendez-vous secret ou chacun était passible de mort. Environ une quarantaine de personnes parcourait une allée unique entre les tentes grises qui se fondaient discrètement dans la brume.  
La plupart des esclaves présentés étaient humains, des Suderrons ou des Harradrim de surcroît, une race largement persécutée après la guerre en raison de leur complicité avec les forces de Sauron. Cependant, un homme ventripotent aux mains couvertes d'énormes joyaux s'enorgueillissait d'avoir à vendre une elfe venue de Foncombe. Cette annonce piqua la curiosité du roi a vif, il sut à ce moment-là qu'il avait bel et bien trouver son « ventru ».  
L'homme au diamètre imposant avec des cheveux roux crépus, visiblement satisfait de la foule qu'il avait rassemblée sous sa tente se mit à déblatérer un discours empli de clichés sur les elfes, particulièrement orienté à séduire les riches propriétaires de bordel. Il fit enfin apparaître l'objet de convoitise. C'était une rousse au corps élancée, visiblement amaigri récemment, car elle flottait dans sa tenue de cavalière bleu foncé typique de la mode de Foncombe. Ses yeux bleu-vert lancés des éclairs à la foule, mais son geôlier la forcerait à avancer en tirant sur les chaînes qui emprisonnaient ses poignets et son cou. C'était un homme dépourvu de cheveux, de prêt de deux mètres de hauteur, et pas de moindre largeur au vu de sa musculature monstrueuse. Visiblement agacé d'être promené en laisse tel un chien, la prisonnière bondit pour lui décrocher un coup de pied dans la nuque du monstre et tenta de l'étrangler avec sa chaîne, mais l'homme ressentit à peine son attaque et l'envoya valser au sol d'un geste.  
La foule siffla son geste en braillant des insultes dans divers langages et un homme brun cria : elle n'est pas dressée ! Ça ne vaut rien !  
- C'est une femme de chambre de la maison d'Elrond ! Elle n'est pas formée au combat et il sera aisé de la dresser, fit le ventru l'air embêté. Puis il reprit son assurance : je vous garantis qu'il y a des hommes qui sont prêts à payer cher pour ce genre de tigresse... Et surtout, elle est jeune... Encore innocente...  
La foule acclama ces derniers mots, mais leurs cris laissèrent les oreilles pointues du roi indifférentes, stupéfait par la scène. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir rencontré cette elfe auparavant, mais il y avait une chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il n'y avait aucune femme de chambre à Imladris. Aussi, que l'on réduise en esclavage les siens sur ses propres terres lui faisait l'effet d'un coup en plein visage, et il se refusait à laisser un homme devenir le maître d'une elfe, sachant que celle-ci aurait un avenir dès plus sordide et humiliant dans un bordel.

Les enchères commencèrent par une coquette somme. Les potentiels acquéreurs étaient deux hommes jeunes, accompagnés d'une mère maquerelle au visage dur. Le roi resta longtemps simple spectateur, regardant les enchères grimpées, presque toujours dominées par des tenanciers de bordel. Alors que la somme approchait les mille pièces d'argent, il leva la main pour en enchérir à son tour.  
La rousse le fixa un moment, alors que débordant d'enthousiasme, son maître annonçait que l'homme encapuchonné été l'heureux propriétaire de l'elfe. Il fut invité par un des hommes de l'esclavagiste à se rendre sous une tente fermement gardée pour conclure la transaction. Le ventru et le geôlier étaient présents ainsi que l'elfe rousse à qui on avait à présent entraver les pieds.  
- Ah ! Bienvenue sous ma tente, mon riche ami !

L'endroit était plutôt bien meublé quand on savait que tout était éphémère. Un vaste siège de velours attendait, Thranduil s'y installa et découvrit son visage pour ne pas offenser son hôte. Il garda malgré tout son capuchon sur ses oreilles pour tenter de dissimuler sa race, craignant d'attirer trop l'attention, ou d'être capturé pour se faire vendre, pieds et poings liés.  
La rousse hoqueta de surprise, fixant son futur maître les yeux débordant de question, il était certain qu'elle l'avait reconnu.  
- Je comprends ta surprise mon enfant, fit le ventru en servant une coupe de vin au roi elfe, je suis étonné qu'un homme au si beau visage paye si cher pour avoir une femme... Même si c'est une elfe.  
- Elles se font rare, dit-il simplement.  
-Oui c'est vrai, ria le ventru. Et maintenant, comment comptes-tu payer ?  
Le blond ôta de sa main une bague d'or serti d'un imposant rubis et dit : avec ceci, je peux même m'offrir un remède pour pouvoir transporter la demoiselle sans avoir à la traîner avec ces chaînes.  
Le ventru soupira d'aise en se saisissant de la bague pour l'examiner : oh, c'est un bijou magnifique ! Une œuvre de première qualité venue d'Erebor... C'est un honneur de faire avec toi ! Seigneur...  
-Eowen, d'Ouestfoll.  
-Ah ! Un homme de Rohan ! J'aurais dû m'en douter avec de tels cheveux blonds ! Et bien sache que tu seras toujours le bienvenu sous ma tente ! Et oui, tu auras ce que tu désires, il est vrai que parcourir ces terres avec une elfe enchaînée n'est pas prudent.  
Le geôlier lui tendit les chaînes de la rousse. Celle-ci lui dit : mon seigneur doit savoir que j'ai été kidnappée avec mon cheval et mes armes.  
-Je souhaiterais les récupérer, fit Thranduhil. Elle lui lança un regard, il n'eut pas besoin de davantage pour comprendre le but de cette manœuvre, et il ne refuserait pas un peu d'aide pour donner une leçon à ces hommes et se sortir de là.  
-Oui... Oui, fit le ventru, bien sûr, nous apportons tout cela sur-le-champ, naturellement.  
Une minute plus tard, ils entendirent un bruit de sabots, un enfant entra en trombe en portant contre lui une grande épée elfique, ainsi trois dagues. Le ventru glissa une petite fiole avec cinq piques dans une boite au seigneur blond : voici de quoi plonger votre esclave dans un profond sommeil, à raison d'environ une heure par goutte.  
Il lui tendait une main amicale, alors que l'enfant déposa à ces pieds les armes de la captive. L'elfe lui serra la main, et une seconde plus tard, il lui avait coupé, récupérant ainsi le bijou qu'il avait gagé il y a quelques minutes. L'homme hurla et tomba à genoux en fixant son moignon sanguinolent. Son tortionnaire siffla avec un air glacial : Excellent. c'est à genoux que meurent les vermines de ton espèce !

Il lui trancha à tête. Sentant que ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant que d'autres interviennent, il brisa les chaînes de l'elfe rousse et lui lança son épée. Celle-ci se précipita sur son ancien geôlier qui était resté tétanisé par la surprise,l'égorgeant en entaillant profondément sa gorge. Les gardes qui entèrent, alerté par le bruit, furent à leur tour rapidement tués, et avant que d'autres n'arrivent, le roi jeta un des chandeliers éclairant la tente sur un tapis au sol dans l'espoir de tout réduire en cendre. Ils bondirent sur le cheval qui avait été apprêté, Thranduil en tête. Les deux elfes fendirent la foule jusqu'au pont sans se retourner, où les gardes ne purent pas arrêter la course effréné du cheval.  
Une fois la berge atteinte, le roi se savait hors d'atteinte, mais il n'arrêta pas la course du cheval. Le vent dans ses cheveux lui faisait l'effet d'une caresse,la tension des combats avait ranimé son cœur endormi depuis trop longtemps. Il savait que ce qu'il venait de faire était dangereux, mais il avait trouvé quelques choses de distrayant chez les hommes, en fin de compte.  
Ces songes furent interrompus quand il sentit l'elfe rousse bondir à terre derrière lui. Il fit volte face et sauta à son tour de monture pour atterrir prêt d'elle.  
-Je vous remercie, seigneur Thranduil, pour ce que vous avez fait. Sachez que je serais vous remercié.  
Il la fixa. Ces intentions de partir étaient claires.  
-Je sais fit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule, le regard froid et déterminé.  
Et sans cri et gare, il lui planta une pique du ventru dans la nuque.

Fin du chapitre !

C'est donc avec crainte que j'introduis un personnage de mon cru.  
Cependant je pense qu'il est important de préciser que non, Thranduil ne va pas subitement devenir un personnage doux et sympathique. Il ne va pas non plus repeindre son palais en rose pour faire une fin Walt Disney. C'est promis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3. La captive**

La rousse s'éveilla dans une chambre spacieuse et bien éclairée. Elle était allongée sur un lit de plume, disposant autour d'elle de tout le confort nécessaire à une chambre. Se redressant avec difficulté due à son état de faiblesse, et constata que des fruits et une carafe d'eau étaient à sa portée, et elle se força à manger un peu... Son premier repas depuis plusieurs jours.  
Quand elle sentit les forces lui revenir, la rousse marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre, et son regard embrassa la vaste forêt qui s'étendait sous ces yeux à perte de vue. Comprenant enfin ce qui s'était passé, la rousse s'approcha de la porte et tambourina de toutes ces forces contre la porte en hurlant le nom du Grand Roi des Elfes.  
Ce n'est qu'au bout de cinq minutes de tapage qu'elle entendit enfin une clé tourné dans la serrure de sa porte. Elle s'ouvrit à la volée et le roi Thranduil apparu : Par les valars, que se passe-t-il ?  
Il en profita pour détailler furtivement la rousse derrière son masque irascible. Force-lui était d'admettre qu'elle était belle. Sa peau laiteuse parsemée de taches de rousseur lui donnée un charme peu commun aux elfes, et son air mutin l'amusé assez.  
- Pourquoi suis-je enfermée ici ? Que voulez-vous ?  
-Et bien, dit-il avec un sourire mauvais, ceci est ta cellule. As-tu déjà oubliée que je t'ai acheté sur le marché aux esclaves hier matin ?  
Elle lui lança un regard choqué, puis ôta de sa main gauche une bague qui heurta le roi en pleine poitrine, qui la rattrapa au rebond. C'était un élégant anneau de mithril surmonté d'un diamant taillé en forme de fleur : Voilà de quoi vous dédommager pour la gêne occasionnée, et merci.  
- Ce n'est pas d'or que j'ai besoin, mais d'une gouvernante, précisa le roi avec le même sourire mauvais qui persistait sur ces lèvres. Mes vastes appartements sont envahis par la poussière et le désordre. Il sera de ton devoir d'y remédier, mademoiselle... ?  
Elle lui lança un regard défiant, presque insultant : Berethiel. C'est hors de question que je sois votre bonne !  
- Très bien. Fit le roi en ignorant totalement ces propos, à présent mon devoir m'appelle, alors crie et hurle tout ton saoul, nul ne t'entendras ici fit-il en claquant la porte de sa prison sur son nez, mais si j'entends le moindre bruit à mon retour, tu le regretteras !  
- Vous ne valez pas mieux que l'homme que vous avez tué ! L'entendit-il hurler au loin, vous n'avez aucun honneur ! Aucune morale !  
Le roi blond se rendit dans la salle du trône, l'esprit encore occupé par sa rousse captive en descendant les nombreuses marches de bois blanc sculpté qui tournait autour de l'arbre. Il se trouvait à présent dans un bâtiment construit autour de l'arbre contenant ces appartements. Celui-ci avait une architecture proche des constructions de Foncombe, dû à l'aide apportée aux artistes de la dernière maison simple pour la reconstruction après la guerre de l'anneau. Les constructions avaient été rapides mais néanmoins soignées, car tous les elfes vivant sur les lieux étaient impatients de pouvoir revivre à la surface, sous la lumière des étoiles. Son fils occupait royalement le trône, mais la fierté de Thranduil fut quelque peu atténuer par la présence de Gimli à ces côtes.  
- Bonjour père ! Fit le prince en se levant du trône pour marcher à sa rencontre. Il posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule, et le roi fit de même, puis lui donna une brève lui raconta brièvement ces aventures, mais passant sous silence sa rencontre avec Berethiel ou au marché aux esclaves, mais témoigna malgré tout qu'il avait eu vent de tel événement. Le prince lui apporta d'autres informations : ce matin, nous avons reçu un message des éclaireurs : Il y a eu un incendie. Ils ont capturé un groupe d'esclavagistes qui fuyaient et sont en route pour être jugés selon nos lois.  
- Que nos hommes ne se donnent pas cette peine. Je veux qu'ils soient pendus sur la route commerçante, en signe d'avertissements, comme nous avons convenu avec le roi Elessar si de telles choses se produisaient. Gimli hoqueta de surprise et Legolas fit une moue réprobatrice et dit : peut-être qu'un interrogatoire pourrait nous apprendre les noms d'autres trafiquants d'esclave...Thranduil fut las, incapable de comprendre la répugnance de son fils à punir ces criminels : qu'ils promettent grâce à celui qui se montrera le plus bavard. Que les autres soient pendus à proximités de ces villages marchands. Depuis que nous avons un accord avec le Gondor, aucune mesure n'a été prise pour lutter contre la vermine qui pullule à nos frontières. Cela ne peut plus durer .  
-Il en sera fait selon vos désirs, père, fit le prince en se retirant, le nain sur ces talons. Le roi les regarda s'éloigner, et ordonna à une servante qui passait de lui apporter du vin.

Thranduil passa la journée auprès de son peuple a écouter tous ceux qui avaient pu se produire sur ces terres en son absence, et fut fier de constater que son fils avait administré le royaume avec soin.  
La compagnie des siens lui était agréable, mais les secrets qu'il gardait sur ces aventures n'étaient pas pour l'aider à avoir vraiment l'esprit à la fête. Le soir, las de la foule qui était venu le saluer et lui faire part de leurs doléances, il se retira dans ces appartements après avoir dîner avec une poignée d'elfes ainsi que le nain qui semblait ne jamais se détacher de son héritier.  
Il fallait vraiment qu'il lui parle... Ça ne pouvait plus durer.  
En rentrant dans ces appartements, il s'intéressa de nouveau à Berethiel.  
Il ouvrit sa chambre et demanda : alors, êtes-vous prêt à assumer votre rôle de gouvernante, ou souhaitez-vous encore y réfléchir ?  
- Que souhaitez-vous que je fasse ? Fit-elle d'un ton résolu.  
Les yeux glacés du roi s'éclairèrent d'une lueur étrange et il lui fit signe de la suivre pour lui faire le tour de ces appartements. La porte d'entrée donnée sur une pièce qui faisait office de salon, propre et décoré avec goût, composé de matériaux luxueux. Elle se dit que sa tâche serait aisée, puis il la mena dans le salon privé, puis sa chambre, la loggia et la salle d'eau. Partout régner un désordre semblable à celui qu'aurait pût provoquer une horde de gobelins enragés : les rideaux étaient déchirés ou sales, des affaires diverses jonchées le sol, des verres et des carafes de vin était poser dans des endroits incongrus et couverts de poussières.  
- Voilà ta tâche en tant que gouvernante : remets-moi tout ça en ordre. Tu dépoussiéras mes bibelots ainsi que ma bibliothèque, laveras mon linge et veilleras à ce qu'il y est toujours du vin en quantité disponible. Inutile de hurler, j'ai protégé mon intimité avec de puissants sortilèges : nul ne peux te voir ou t'entendre, pas même un serviteur derrière la porte alors que tu tambourinerais sur celle-ci.  
- je ne pourrais jamais sortir de ces murs ? Soupira-t-elle plus qu'elle ne demandait.  
- Le toit est facilement accessible par la loggia. Fit-il simplement. Mets-toi à l'ouvrage sans tarder, il y a fort à faire. Et commences par apporter du vin.  
Le roi s'assit dans un volumineux canapé de cuir noir dans l'arrière salon, voulant visiblement la garder à l'œil.  
Elle lui servit une carafe de vin avec un unique verre, et commença à ramasser les obstacles au sol. Quand elle vit la seconde carafe bientôt vide, la rousse saisit silencieusement son arme que le roi avait posée contre un mur, et marcha à pas de loup dans sa direction. Il était de dos, plongé dans un ouvrage à l'épaisse reliure de cuir. Attaqué un homme de la sorte ne la séduisait pas, mais aucune autre possibilité ne semblait s'offrir à elle. Elle pointa l'épée contre sa nuque et dit : ouvrez-moi cette porte.  
Le roi se leva d'un bon, repoussant l'épée avec une dague qu'il avait dissimulé sur lui, il la plaqua au sol, la dominant de toute sa taille. Il souriait d'un air mauvais, et n'eut aucun mal à saisir ces deux petites mains dans une seule des siennes et plaça la dague sous sa gorge pour la dissuader de se débattre.  
-Je ne m'attendais pas à moins de ta part.  
-Pourquoi voulez-vous garder ici quelqu'un qui menace votre vie ?  
-Et toi ?Susurra-t-il d'une voix doucereuse et l'haleine chargée de vin, pourquoi vouloir t'enfuir ? Tu as dû être captive des semaines au vu de votre état... Et personne n'a signalé ta disparition dans tous les domaines elfes... C'est pour le moins curieux...  
-Cela ne vous regarde pas ! Cria Berethiel avec colère.  
-Es-tu si presser d'être seule ? Poursuivit-il, sachant qu'il avait mis le doigt sur un sujet sensible. Étourdi par le vin, il avait à peine conscience qu'il s'était rapproché de son oreille pour lui murmurer à son oreille : Es-tu pressée de te retrouver seule dans la nuit, ignoré de tous, à te faire kidnapper pour être vendu... Imagines que ce soit un bordel qui t'aurait achetée... Combien de fois vous auraient-ils violée avant que tu puisses espérer t'enfuir ?  
Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de la rousse qui avait cessé de se débattre. Thranduhil était trop fort pour elle. Résigné, elle avait planté ces yeux verts aux bordures bleu foncé dans ceux du roi avec un air de défi, malgré les blessures évidentes qu'il lui avait infligé avec ces dernières paroles.-Et combien de fois me violerez-vous avant de me relâcher ?  
Il se rendit compte seulement à cet instant que ces propos ainsi que sa position sur la jeune elfe était des plus tendancieuse. Le roi voulait saper ces envies de fuite par des mots acérés, mais il avait été trop loin, une fois de plus. Ne laissant paraître ces regrets, il desserra sa prise et se releva, la laissant faire de même.  
-Retournes dans ta chambre, je t'ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui.  
Elle s'exécuta en silence. Peu de temps après, elle entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure.  
Tranduhil retourna dans le salon et reprit un verre, se maudissant en silence. Les choses n'auraient jamais du ce passé ainsi... Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir prit la bonne décision, car bien que cela la présence de Berethiel le distrayait plaisament, le remords le tourmentait.  
Il était revenu, et sa journée le laissait penser que les espoirs de son fils de voir revenir un homme meilleur avait été réduit à néant, car il était exactement comme avant... Toujours aussi seul...  
Le Grand roi des elfes passa la plus grande partie de sa nuit à ruminer de sombres pensées sans trouver le sommeil. L'aube vint, et assis sur le sol de sa loggia, il regardait le soleil illuminé progressivement son royaume.  
Les doutes qui hantaient son esprit semblèrent se dissiper, et il sut ce qu'il avait à faire. Saisissant une dague de mithril de son otage qu'il avait gardé sur lui, il se dirigea vers la chambre de son « hôte ». Il ouvrit la porte sans un bruit, la découvrant dans son lit, visiblement endormie bien que ces yeux soit encore entrouvert. Elle avait mis une robe de nuit blanche à manche longue, et tout respirait le calme dans la pièce.  
Il avait commis une erreur en l'amenant ici. Une erreur qu'il allait devoir réparer sur-le-champ. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et arrêta la dague à quelques centimètres de sa gorge nue. Sa main se mit à trembler, il hésita.  
Faire payer ces erreurs aux autres n'était pas digne d'un roi. Tuer une innocente dans son sommeil était abjecte... S'il faisait cela, il deviendrait moins que rien...  
Il ferma les yeux pour se donner du courage, mais la sentant commencer à s'éveiller, il cacha la dague en un éclair. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle ouvrit les yeux et demanda, surprise : que voulez-vous ?  
-Un petit-déjeuner, mentit-il. Vous savez ou se trouve la cuisine.  
Après s'être affairé dans la cuisine pour préparer un repas à Thranduil et avoir elle-même avalée un repas, elle poursuivit ces tâches ménagères entreprises la veille. Le blond s'était installé dans le canapé et avait repris son ouvrage, comme si la nuit et ces mésaventures n'avaient pas eut lieu. Sans quitter son livre des yeux, il dit : Vous serez charmée d'entendre qu'un incendie à ravager le marche d'où vous venez. Une douzaine d'esclavagistes ont été capturer par une de nos patrouilles.  
- Quel sort leur réservez-vous ?  
- À l'heure qu'il est, onze d'entre eux se balancent sans doute au bout d'une corde et le douzième devrait arriver ici sous peu.  
-Vous les avez déjà pendus ? S'étrangla Berethiel.  
-Et avec les renseignements du survivant, nous pourrons en pendre bien d'autres. Sans doute de quoi former une guirlande entre toutes les villes qui ont germé à nos frontières dit-il avec un petit rire, accompagné d'un sourire narquois.  
Berethiel préféra ne rien répondre à cela. Elle avait passé la nuit à chercher un autre moyen de s'échapper, mais à présent, cela lui paraissait une très mauvaise idée. La rousse était certaine que si elle parvenait à prendre la fuite, il la chasserait, et un frisson lui parcouru 'échine en pensant que son cadavre pourrait bien faire partie du projet décoratif du roi des elfes.

ET voilà le chapitre 3, un peut long, certes.

Merci pour vos petits mots !  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et comme toujours je reste à l'écoute de toutes remarques/avis etc.

Et au plaisir !


	4. Histoire de famille

**Chapitre 4. Histoire de famille**

Les jours s'enchaînèrent, et une routine s'installa dans les appartements du roi des elfes, qui avaient enfin retrouver une allure digne de l'appellation d'appartements royaux.  
Thranduil passé souvent la première partie de sa matinée dans ces appartements, lisant ou écrivant sur quelques parchemins. Il partageait parfois les nouvelles avec Berethiel, qui lui demandait plus d'informations en délaissant sa tache quelques minutes, ou se contentant parfois d'approuver sans en dire plus. Il la congédié le plus souvent le soir, quand il sirotait son vin en solitaire au clair de lune, et elle passait une grande partie de la nuit sur le toit à observer la forêt et les étoiles, regagnant parfois ces appartements en passant devant la ruine qu'il était après avoir trop bu sans un mot, laissant le roi dans la solitude qui le rapprochait chaque jour davantage de la folie.  
Certains de ces soirs, Thranduil la soupçonnait d'avoir compris combien il pouvait souffrir de sa solitude, et gardait si souvent le silence pour le torturer davantage, mais cette hypothèse lui paraissait improbable à la lueur du jour, et il attribua son silence la peur.  
L'esclavagiste qui avait accepté de coopérer croupissait dans les prisons sous la forêt. «un séjour dans nos prisons l'encouragera à se montrer bavard» avait dit Thranduil à son fils, qui ne savait plus comment s'opposer aux actes de son père. L'insistance de Legolas à hâter l'interrogatoire et l'omniprésence du nain à ces talons avait eut raison de la patience du roi. Le dixième après-midi après le retour de Thranduhil, ce dernier, las d'entendre son fils le tenté de s'opposer à lui ordonna à tout le monde de quitter la salle du trône pour les laisser pour discuter seul à seul : Mais qu'espères-tu donc à la fin mon fils ?  
-Que vous cessiez d'agir de manière cruelle ! Pourquoi tourmenter ainsi cet homme qui est venu pour coopérer ?  
-Afin qu'il soit convaincu qu'il n'a d'autre choix que de se plier à notre volonté. Tu n'imagines pas comme il traite les leurs ! Je ne fais que me conformer à leurs... coutumes.  
Ce litige avec les hommes le laissait sourd à toute suggestion, comme si une rage dévastatrice s'était emparée de son cœur, ne prêtant aucune attention aux lettres du roi Elessar qui lui proposé aide et soutien. Mais il y avait autre chose. Le prince le sentait, il s'était passé quelques choses dans le voyage du roi qu'il ne disait pas, et qui le poussait à agir de la sorte. Thranduil n'était pas du genre à se confier, la forteresse qu'était son esprit ne laissait aucune chance à Legolas de pouvoir saisir le sens réel de ces décisions.  
-Je ferais ce qui est juste, poursuivit le roi. Et toi, feras-tu ce qui est juste avec ce nain ?  
-Père... Soupira le prince, il est mon ami, je tiens à lui... Que devrais-je faire ?  
-Renvoi le s'enterrer dans ses mines. Et reste avec les tiens, car c'est ainsi qu'il doit en être : Nous vivons sous le soleil, et eux, loin sous la terre.  
-Pourquoi cela te gêne tant ? Fit le prince, le visage réprobateur, je ne comprends pas ! une amitié entre nos peuples pourrait...  
-Tu es le prince 'Eryn Legaslen, par les valars ! Et à 2700ans révolu, je ne pense pas être hâtif en espérant te voir rechercher une compagne... Et j'avoue espérer davantage que Gimli fit de Gloin pour chauffer ta couche.  
Le prince rougit légèrement à l'allusion : il ne s'agit pas de cela ! Je suis heureux d'avoir trouvé un ami avec qui parcourir le monde. Les jours des elfes sont comptés en ce monde, et je veux en découvrir les merveilles avant que notre départ ne devienne inévitable... J'ai l'éternité entière pour me trouver une épouse si besoin.  
-Je suis certains que tu t'es montré aveugle à bien de reprise, préférant un nain à quelques demoiselles... Sa présence trouble ton esprit, et tu sembles perdre tout sens du devoir... Fit le roi d'une voie dure mais presque en chuchotant. Le dédain sur son visage était si visible que le prince savait qu'il mesurait ces paroles.  
-Confiez-moi les responsabilités que vous jugerai juste, père, et j'obéirai.  
-Fort bien, fit le roi, une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Je vais faire parler cet humain demain, et toi, tu donneras la chasse aux complices qu'il dénoncera et tu les ramèneras ici, sauf bien sur, si tu trouves le courage de les punir en conséquence.

Suite à l'entretien, Thranduil retourna dans ces appartements et y resta tout le reste de la journée, les lèvres scellées et la mine contrite. Installé dans le salon principal sur la grande table de bois sombre, il écrivait sans repos dans un épais livre de cuir presque rageusement. Les seuls mots qui lui avait fait desserrer les dents arrivèrent au crépuscule, dans le seul but de réclamer du vin.  
Berethiel avait apporté sur un plateau d'argent une carafe de cristal avec un verre à pied assorti, et alors qu'elle avait saisi le verre pour le poser sur la table avant de verser le vin, un bruit sourd venu de la forêt la surpris, et elle lâcha le réceptacle qui se brisa au sol.  
Elle regarda son maître, prise de peur et bredouilla : je... Je suis désolée... J'ai été... Le verre s'est brisé...  
- Ce n'est pas grave fit le roi en haussant les épaules, observant sa crainte avec surprise, ce n'est qu'un verre.  
Elle approuva d'une brève révérence avant d'aller en chercher un autre dans la cuisine.  
- Prenez en un deuxième dit-il, sans hausser la voix, sachant pertinemment que c'était inutile pour être entendu.  
Quand elle reparut avec le plateau, le roi avait fermé son livre et quitté la table au profit du canapé. Il était assis nonchalamment, scrutant ces gestes mal assurés. Alors qu'elle n'avait rempli qu'une coupe, il dit : sers-toi, et prends place.  
Elle se raidit et obéi, s'asseyant dans un vaste siège de cuir, les yeux fixé sur le liquide rubis de sa coupe. Le roi trempa en premier les lèvres dans son verre, les yeux fermés pour se concentré sur sa saveur, puis en vida le contenu d'un trait, un imperceptible sourire sur ces traits fin. Il se resservit et dit : Tu sais beaucoup de choses de moi, trop même... Mais toi, qui es-tu ?  
- Je fais partit des messagers d'Imladris. Je me rendais à Minas Tirith quand mon chemin à croisé la caravane du ventru. Ils étaient moins d'une dizaine de cavaliers, assez légers en arme, et prétendirent être des négociants d'épices. Ils disaient craindre l'assaut de quelques brigands et m'offraient une coquette somme pour les accompagner jusqu'à Minas Tirith. Ils m'ont empoisonnée et attaqué dans mon sommeil...  
-Une ruse qui n'a pu germé qu'a cause de cette fausse idée de paix et de sécurité rependu par le roi Elessar... Vanité de jeune roi...  
-Ne soyez pas si prompt à avoir une mauvaise idée de lui, c'est un homme profondément bon... Peut être légèrement aveuglé par la volupté de la vie maritale...  
Les prunelles froides de Thranduil la fixaient, cherchant un détail qui pourrait lui permettre de se souvenir d'elle, ou de la relier à quelque chose qui lui était familier : Tu n'es pas d'Imladris, tu n'en as ni l'apparence, ni le caractère. Vos ancêtres étaient des elfes sylvestres, des elfes sauvages...  
Berethiel garda le silence un court moment, révélant au roi son intention de lui caché des informations et dit en un murmure : ma mère l'était. Elle est morte, il y a bien longtemps.  
Thranduil ne dit rien de ces soupçons, et fini la carafe. Alors que la rousse se leva pour la remplir, le roi se perdit dans ces songes. Il pensait à son père, Oropher, lui aussi tombé sur le champ de bataille. C'était un grand guerrier, un roi bon, juste, et jamais son fils n'aurait penser qu'il tomberait sous la hache d'un orque...  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée, tirant le roi de ces sombres pensées. L'inquiétude le saisit, et il se dirigea à pas de loup dans la cuisine et tomba nez à nez avec sa servante. Il saisit son visage dans sa main et se pencha à son oreille, le ton lourd de menace : Pas un mot, pas un bruit. Tu resteras ici, dans l'ombre jusqu'à nouvel ordre, ou demain, j'écrirai à Foncombe pour leur dire que j'ai retrouvé ton cadavre dans la forêt...  
Il se détourna et alla ouvrir la porte, et rencontra une des cuisinières du palais qui lui apporter une partie du repas du soir pour pallier à son absence au dîner. Une attention qui fut roidement accueillie et congédié rapidement. Il porta les plats dans le salon et cria " du vin" comme seul ordre pour rappeler sa servante.  
Celle-ci s'exécuta sans un regard. Le roi lui fourra un des plateaux dans la main et dit en se détournant : "Va avec ceci dans tes appartements. Bonne nuit."  
Elle s'exécuta en silence. Ce silence qui lui pesait tant et faisait bourdonner des oreilles a l'en rendre fou. Le roi ne toucha pas au repas, trop en rage après lui-même. Chaque jour, il hésitait à lui ouvrir la porte pour qu'elle puisse partir, mais se trouvant chaque jour une nouvelle excuse pour reculer l'échéance.  
Si Oropher le voyait ainsi...  
Cette pensée, il la noya en prenant une rasade de vin directement a la carafe. Pour impressionner qui s'encombrerait-il de verre ?  
Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne pouvait continuer ainsi, et tentant de s'éclaircir l'esprit, il sortit sur son balcon. Il pleuvait, mais il n'en avait cure, et continua pied nus sur les dalles de pierre pour s'accouder sur le perron de bois, toujours sa carafe à la main. Il observait la forêt plongé dans l'obscurité, dont les feuilles faisaient agréablement résonner le bruit de la pluie. Ces cheveux et ces vêtements mouillés lui coller à la peau, comme a l'époque ou les elfes étaient plus sauvage... L'époque où il avait rencontré son épouse, la douce Faeriel aux cheveux blancs comme la lumière des étoiles...  
Si Elle voyait ce qu'il était devenu... Quel roi pathétique était-il devenu...  
Il brisa sa carafe vide en l'écrasant dans la paume de sa main.  
Les éclats de cristal creusaient sa chaire, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Ces yeux étaient tombés sur Gimli, à quelques mètres de là. Sa loggia et celle de son fils étaient à moins de dix mètres de distance. Une idée saugrenue de Legolas enfant, qui disait en riant qu'il pourrait ainsi rentrer chez lui d'un bon après avoir passer la soirée avec son père.  
Le roi le fixait, les mains tremblantes de rages. Le nain ne pouvait le voir malgré la courte distance à cause de sa magie, laissant à l'elfe tout le loisir d'aller chercher son arc et de se mettre en joue,  
rêvant de pouvoir abattre l'ami de son fils d'une simple flèche.  
Mais il n'en fit rien, et rentra à l'abri de la pluie.

Fin du chapitre !

Notes :  
- Je présente mes excuses à ceux qui espéraient davantage d'action, mais je promets que le chapitre 5 sera plus haut en couleur... L'histoire passera en rating K+ et en catégorie Angts pour l'occasion ^^

Merci pour vos reviews ! Nhésitez pas part de vos impressions/réactions/critiques etc.  
(Un petit clin d'œil particulier à Shibake pour ces conseils, qui a généreusement accepté de corriger mes nombreuses fautes d'orthographe.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5. La cellule noire**

Le lendemain matin, c'est une douleur aiguë qui le réveilla. Encore groggy de sommeil et d'alcool, il peinait à ouvrir les yeux, éblouit par la lumière du jour. Voulant protéger ses yeux des rayons inquisiteurs du soleil, il tenta de bouger sa main blessée, mais quelque chose la retint et une voix douce s'éleva :  
« Ne bougez pas, s'il vous plaît. »

Une nouvelle douleur, un tintement léger. Il sentait à présent une main tenir ses doigts pour laisser sa paume meurtrie libre d'accès.  
Tournant légèrement la tête pour voir ce qui se passait sans chercher à se dégager, il vit Berethiel agenouillée au pied de son lit, enserrant sa main dans les siennes pour y administrer des soins. Elle avait ramassé ses longs cheveux roux pour ne pas être gênée pendant ses soins et appliquer soigneusement un onguent sur les plaies, imperturbable. En face d'elle se trouvait un plateau d'argent avec dedans une pince, plusieurs compresses souillées de sang et un petit bol contenant plusieurs éclats de cristal teintés de sang.  
Il la regardait bander sa main avec un geste assuré et doux, perdu dans ses réflexions. La tâche achevée, le roi reprit sa main pour se redresser dans son lit.  
« J'ignorais que soigner mes blessures faisait partie de tes attributions. »  
« - J'ignorais que nettoyer des traînées de sang à travers vos appartements ferait partie de mes attributions. »  
Le roi resta stupéfait. Rares étaient ceux qui osaient lui répondre, et Berethiel avait plutôt eut tendance à manifester son désaccord par le silence. Il la regarda se lever pour aller laver ses mains ensanglantées dans la salle d'eau, puis elle revint et déposa un plateau contenant un petit-déjeuner à côté de lui. L'espace d'une seconde, l'épaule de la rousse se découvrit et il vit une cicatrice d'apparence récente.  
« -Merci, laissa-t-il échapper. Puis il lui retint le poignet avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne : Je peux guérir ta blessure... »  
Elle détourna les yeux et réajusta le haut de sa robe hâtivement.  
« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »  
Puis elle quitta la pièce à pas vif, ne ralentissant que sur le pas de la porte pour lui adresser un bref sourire, et disparu.

L'après-midi même, conformément à la promesse qu'il avait faite à son fils, le roi consentit enfin à recevoir dans la salle du trône l'esclavagiste. L'homme était amaigri et pâle, et ses yeux luttaient pour se réhabituer à la lumière du jour.  
« - Vous disiez avoir des informations à nous communiquer, fit le roi juché sur son trône. Ainsi, nous vous écoutons.  
- Vous aviez promis de m'épargner, geignit l'homme d'un ton de reproche. Et j'ai été traité pire qu'une bête !  
- J'ai promis d'épargner votre vie, reprit le roi, et c'est ce que j'ai fait.  
- Ma mémoire se brouille, poursuivit l'esclavagiste, un homme aux longs cheveux brun, qui feignant quelque malaise poursuivit : mais je me souviens de Lord Horel Fribourg, un riche vassal du roi Elessar...  
-Poursuivez ! ordonna le roi qui présentait déjà des signes inquiétants d'impatience face au comportement de son interlocuteur.  
- Il y avait le seigneur Huhard, connu sous le surnom du « ventru ».  
- Cet homme est décédé pendant l'incendie la semaine dernière, fit le scribe.  
- Il n'est pas mort dans l'incendie ! Explosa l'homme. Il a été tué par l'étranger blond vêtu de noir. Le Rohirrim blond qui a acheté l'elfe !  
- Que dites vous siffla le roi, feignant la surprise en se raidissant.  
- C'est impossible ! Explosa Legolas. Nul elfe n'a disparu à travers la Terre du Milieu depuis la fin de la Guerre de l'anneau.  
- C'est ce que le ventru prétendait ! Fit l'homme. Je ne l'ai qu'aperçu, je savais que cette histoire nous porterait la poisse ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça ! »  
Le prince avait perdu toute patience et saisit l'homme par le col avec vigueur : « A quoi ressemblait la dite elfe ?  
- U.. Une rousse ! Avec pleins de taches de rousseur, très jolie. Elle portait une tenue de cavalier noire, les oreilles pointues... Sauvage, comme une bête !  
- Ce ne peut être qu'un mensonge, fit Thranduhil. Le seigneur de Foncombe nous aurait prévenus s'il avait perdu un de ses cavaliers. Votre ventru a menti, et a capturé quelque demoiselle du Rohan en la faisant passer pour une elfe. Je me moque de ces rumeurs stupides, donnez-nous les noms des autres vendeurs d'esclaves.  
- Je ne sais plus... Je pourrais me souvenir si je dormais dans un vrai lit, peut être... »

Tant d'arrogance fut insupportable pour le prince qui abattu son coup-de-poing dans la face de l'homme. Le roi le fit cesser d'un geste de la main et dit.  
« Changez donc notre ami de cellule. Offrons-lui une chance d'être plus bavard... »s  
Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, faisait signe à ses gardes d'emmener l'homme à sa cellule. Il descendit de son trône, son fils lui fit face et dit :  
« Cela ne vous ressemble pas.  
- Insister aurait été inutile dans l'instant. Nous aurons des réponses, fils, fais-moi confiance. »  
Le prince fronça les sourcils et demanda : « Dans quelle cellule l'avez-vous envoyé ?  
- Tu le sais », fit le roi en se servant sa première coupe de vin de la journée. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, et sa plaie le lancinait. Son fils y jeta un bref regard réprobateur, mais son esprit était concentré sur autre chose : « Vous allez le torturer », réalisa le prince, horrifié, sans pour autant émettre d'opposition.  
- « Tu crains que ce soit vraiment une des nôtres qui fut vendue, compris Thranduil. Si bien que tu acceptes le sort que je lui réserve.  
- Nous avons déjà perdu un temps précieux ! Qui sait ce qu'elle a pu endurer, et si elle est encore en vie ! »  
L'inquiétude du prince était légitime, il le savait. Il avait été négligeant au marché gris, et dissimulé ses actes devenait de plus en plus difficile.  
- Envoies une missive à Imladris avec notre meilleur faucon, et demande leur s'il n'y a pas une des leurs qui correspondrait à la description qu'a fait l'humain.  
- Il y a bien une jeune elfe, qui correspond », fit Legolas, les traits plus anxieux que jamais.  
L'étonnement s'afficha sur le visage du roi, qui, avec un brin de curiosité demanda : « Qui ?  
-Berethiel, l'unique fille de Glorfindel. Elle était à vos côtés à la chute de Dol Guldur. Elle a sauvé la vie d'Elros. Souvenez-vous : elle s'était glissée dans vos armées, désobéissant à son père alors qu'elle n'avait que deux cent cinquante printemps ! Vous aviez néanmoins récompensé son courage, lui offrant une dague de mithril ainsi que l'hospitalité à vie sur nos terres. »  
Tout lui revint subitement. Il revoyait l'elfe rousse dans son armure verte tachée de sang venir ployer les genoux devant lui pour implorer son pardon. Il avait loué son courage, et pardonné sa désobéissance. Mais il n'avait pas de souvenir précis de son visage. Récompenser ceux qui s'étaient démarqués durant la bataille avait été une corvée interminable à ses yeux.

- « Quand l'as-tu vu pour la dernière fois ?  
-Je l'ai vu l'année passée à Imladris pour la dernière fois. Je sais qu'elle aime voyager et rempli souvent le rôle de messagère. »  
Le roi fit les cent pas dans la salle du trône, concentré. Puis la colère le submergea, il envoya la table contenant le vin et les fruits prévu pour son usage sur le sol en poussant un hurlement de rage.  
- « Viens avec moi, fit-il à son fils, voyons si notre invité apprécie le confort de sa nouvelle cellule. »

La cellule noire était dans l'ancienne cité elfe, sous terre. A la différence des autres cellules elle était à l'écart, une lourde porte de chêne noir dissimulait l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle se trouvait au fond d'un couloir sinueux, et peu de gens connaissait son existence. Il n'y avait aucune lumière naturelle qui perçait ces murs, aucun son venant de la surface.  
Le prisonnier était attaché sur une croix en X, le torse dénudé. Son air arrogant avait disparu et quand le roi fit son entrée avec son fils, il cria son désir de coopération.  
Ils congédièrent l'unique garde derrière la porte et le roi dit d'une voix neutre :  
« La mémoire vous est-elle revenue, subitement ?  
- Il y avait Lord Sérias du Rohan ! Et le pire de tous, c'est Silias du Gondor ! Une vraie gueule d'ange, mais c'est une infâme pourriture ! Il a à sa botte une dizaine d'hommes qui kidnappent des femmes et des enfants pour son compte ! »  
Ses cris résonnaient sur l'oppressante pierre noire de la pièce, mais le sentiment de malaise était davantage provoqué par les ustensiles de torture accrochés aux murs. Legolas savait qu'ils n'avaient pas servis depuis une éternité, ayant plus un rôle persuasif, mais ça, c'était avant...  
Le roi Thranduil saisit une pince aiguisée, et, sans un mot, coupa l'auriculaire de la main gauche de son prisonnier. Celui-ci hurla de douleur, et des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Sa voie se fit suppliante.  
« Pitié... Non... Pitié... Je vous dirais tout ce que vous voulez ! Ne faites pas ça ! »

Le roi se détourna et reposa la pince sanglante sur la table, puis sembla hésiter pour choisir son prochain instrument de torture.  
« Vous avez eu la chance de parler tout à l'heure. Chance que je vous avait accordé avec clémence... Mais à présent... Je ne vous crois plus. » dit-il en choisissant un long couteau à la fine lame.

Cette fois, le roi entailla profondément la poitrine de l'homme qui tremblait de douleur et de terreur. Le désespoir se voyait dans ses yeux implorants, mais dans ceux de Thranduil il n'y avait aucune pitié.  
« L'elfe rousse, depuis combien de temps était-elle captive ?  
-Le ventru avait voulu la vendre à Silias, un grand amateur de beauté exotique ! Mais il n'est pas parvenu à la dresser à sa convenance. Alors...  
- Combien de temps ? Répéta Legolas alors que son père tranchait à nouveau la chaire de son otage, insatisfait de la réponse.  
- Je crois qu'elle est restée deux semaines chez ce monstre...Fit l'homme le souffle court, en tout... Peut-être... Trois semaines peut-être... Il est réputé pour sa barbarie ! Personne ne sait comment elle a pu lui tenir tête aussi longtemps... »

_Comme si de tels propos avaient pu sauver sa vie..._ Songea Legolas détournant les yeux, le cœur emplit de chagrin par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre du sort de son amie, et entendit l'homme crier à nouveau. Le spectacle lui donnait la nausée, mais il ne parvenait pas à éprouver de pitié.

Thranduil semblait avoir entrepris de poursuivre l'interrogatoire avec un tisonnier. Son fils ne reteint pas la sauvagerie de son père qui ne semblait plus être lui-même. Son expression habituellement si froide exprimait un sentiment qui devait être de la rage mêlé de peine, et ses actes ne semblaient plus motivés par la raison.  
Ils réussirent à apprendre que seul un enfant avait survécu à la transaction de Berethiel, qu'il était à l'origine de la rumeur sur le rohirrim, mais nul ne savait ce qu'il était advenu de lui. Après une heure d'interrogatoire qui ne leur apprit rien de plus, Legolas décapita l'homme pour le libérer de la folie du Grand Roi des Elfes.

Et voilà la fin du chapitre 5, quelque peu barbare...  
Je penses avoir fait de Thranduil un sacré cinglé / salaud / sociopathe (rayez la mention inutile)... mais cela lui va tellement bien !

Comme toujours, je reste à votre écoute !

Et encore merci a Shibake ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6. Blessures et confidences.**

En ressortant du cachot, l'apparence du roi était effrayante, mais celui-ci n'en avait cure. Anéanti, tant des actes qu'il avait commis que par les révélations qui résonnaient dans sa tête et lancinaient son esprit. Il descendit dans la cave se chercher une bouteille de vin, qu'il sirota dans un coin peut fréquenté pour tenté de chasser le désordre de ses idées.  
Ce n'est qu'en ouvrant la troisième bouteille de vin qu'il décida de retourner dans ses appartements. Il craignait de la revoir. Il avait apprit combien elle avait souffert et il repensait avec peine à ce qu'elle dissimulait sous sa robe aux manches éternellement longues. Il avait aussi à l'esprit l'image de Glorfindel, devenu son ami à travers les nombreux combats qu'ils avaient partagés au fil des âges. L'idée d'avoir traité sa fille comme une esclave et de l'avoir séquestré dans ses appartements lui était insupportable. Qu'aurait-il dit s'il avait fait de même avec Legolas ? Un tel événement aurait peut-être même pu déclencher une guerre...Autrefois.

Empruntant des passages secrets, il parvint à ses appartements en réussissant à ne pas être vu en pareil état d'ébriété par les siens. Il poussa la porte de chez lui, à peine capable de tenir debout, mais ne rencontra pas Berethiel. Il s'affala dans son canapé, l'esprit embrumé et confus, ne sachant s'il espérait la voir réapparaître ou non.  
Mais quelques minutes plus tard, elle sauta du toit et entra dans le salon. Choquée par son apparence, elle resta stupéfaite, alors qu'il lui marmonna un mot de salutation. Il n'en avait pas conscience, mais des éclaboussures de sang tachaient son visage et ses cheveux alors que ses vêtements étaient inondés du liquide vermeil qui dégageait une odeur de boucherie. Pour couronner le tout, le roi n'avait pas été aussi saoul depuis qu'il avait célébré la chute de Dol guldur, mais il n'avait pas l'esprit à la liesse ce soir.

"-Que vous est-il arrivé ? Fit-elle en se précipitant sur lui, paniqué.  
-Je n'ai rien, fit le roi, les yeux mis clos, gêné par la lueur des bougies de la pièce. Je vous ai fait justice, aujourd'hui, Glorfindel yendë*."  
Elle tressailli en entendant le nom de son père, mais ne dit mot et se concentra sur le sanglant spectacle qui s'offrait à elle: " C'est le sang du douzième esclavagiste..."  
La rousse lui prit la main sans pour autant l'aider véritablement à se lever, et le guida dans la salle d'eau. Il voulut saisir sa bouteille de vin, mais elle retint son bras.  
" Vous avez assez bu."  
Ses yeux verts brillaient de détermination. Sa timide servante semblait avoir disparu, et cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il la suivit, et une fois dans la salle d'eau, elle le pria de retirer tout ce qui était taché de sang et prépara une bassine d'eau chaude. Son noble manteau rouge fut aisément retiré, mais le roi semblait s'empêtrer dans sa tunique, et entreprit de couper les attaches qui le gênaient avec sa dague.  
Berethiel, le regarda faire avec un air réprobateur puis vint l'aider à ôter sa tunique poisseuse. Le sang avait transpercé le tissu et tachait sa peau d'albâtre. Elle se mit alors à nettoyer les traces qui témoignaient d'actes cruels dont elle n'osait imaginer la barbarie. Elle découvrit sous le liquide vermeil une longue cicatrice qui ornait son torse, fine, s'entendant de sa poitrine jusqu'à sa hanche, mémoire d'une bataille d'un autre âge où les elfes étaient légion en ce monde. Un âge que Berethiel aurait tant aimé connaître...

Perdu dans ces songes, elle s'attarda. Thranduil saisit sa main et appuya sur sa hanche ou mourrait la cicatrice : « Un souvenir de guerre... Celle qui a emporté mon père... »  
Il fit remonter sa main jusqu'à son épaule ou une cicatrice ronde trônait : « Une lance de gobelin, à la bataille des cinq armées... »  
Il brûlait d'envie de la toucher, de caresser sa peau claire, d'embrasser ses lèvres rosées... Mais il détourna le regard, se l'interdisant. Elle était si jeune, à peine un dixième de l'age de son fils...

L'alcool lui tournait la tête._ oui, c'est l'alcool..._ » songea-t-il, en attribuant ses pensées grivoise à la quantité de breuvage qu'il avait ingurgité.

Une fois le sang totalement enlevé, Berethiel le mena jusqu'à son lit, où il se laissa tomber mollement, entraînant la rousse avec lui de sa poigne ferme mais douce. Même dans cet état, ses muscles fins dissimulaient une force qu'elle ne saurait vaincre. Elle chuta sur lui, et il posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue, et demanda: « Pourquoi ? Tu es la fille du tueur de Balrog... Mon ami... Si tu me l'avais dit, je t'aurais laissé partir...  
-J'ai mille fois pleuré son nom chez les hommes, et prié les dieux qu'il vienne, en vain... Nul n'est venu à mon secours, et nul ne s'est inquiété de ma disparition en presque deux mois... Vous aviez raison seigneur Thranduil, je ne manque à personne. Réalisant cela, la liberté à un goût bien amer, et vivre à votre service, dans votre palais, était un moindre mal... »  
Cette discussion lui revenaient à l'esprit, et aujourd'hui, il regrettait d'avoir atteint son but en lui faisait perdre tout espoir. Cependant, la pensée qu'elle pourrait souhaiter rester dans son royaume lui plaisait assez.  
Il se redressa sur ces coudes, plaçant son visage qu'a quelques centimètres de celui de Berethiel : « Tu ne seras jamais seule ici, à Eyn legaslen, et ton sort ne nous sera jamais indifférent... »

Il ne réagit pas quand elle glissa sa main dans sa nuque, et fut tétanisé de surprise quand elle déposa ces lèvres sur les siennes avec légèreté. Il ne réagit que quand elle menaça de s'écarter, glissant ses mains autour de sa taille et de ses épaules, entrouvrant légèrement sa bouche pour approfondir leur baiser. La jeune elfe découvrit chez son ancien maître une douceur inespéré, envoûtante, à mille lieux de la brutalité de leurs premiers échanges.  
De son coté, Thranduil était à présent aussi ivre d'elle que de vin, il s'avança sur des sentiers plus torride, déchirant le laçage de la robe de la rousse d'un coup sec, mettant son dos à nu pour caresser sa peau si douce. Il n'avait plus cure de son age, de l'identité de son père ou de tout autre détail, seule la chaleur de ce corps contre le sien comptait. Il sentit sous ses doigts une cicatrice croûteuse sillonner le velours de sa peau, et Berethiel se raidit. Il voulu l'ignorer en premier lieu, et entreprit de faire glisser la robe de la rousse. Il était roi, et un roi prenait ce qu'il désirait.

Cependant, la sentant frissonner d'angoisse avec un mouvement de recul, il dût rassembler toute sa volonté pour relâcher son étreinte. Posant son front contre le sien, il murmura : "Ce n'est pas ainsi que cela doit se passé.  
Elle lui sourit, sincèrement touchée par ses paroles, lui murmura quelques mots de remerciement et s'écarta de son amant.

Le roi se laissa aller sur le lit, et tomba dans un sommeil paisible, un sourire serein sur les lèvres.

Thranduil s'éveilla avec les lueurs du soleil, à une heure déjà avancée de la matinée. Il crut en premier lieu que tout cela n'avait été qu'un étrange rêve, mais il vit Berethiel endormie dans son lit non loin de lui, un ouvrage sur la guerre des cinq armées dans les mains.  
_Elle m'a veillée pendant la nuit,_ songea-t-il, un sentiment agréable l'envahissant , puis le rouge lui monta aux joues en repensant à ces actions passés.  
Il s'approcha doucement pour ne pas la réveiller, et discerna quelque chose dans son dos qui attira son attention. Il releva une mèche de son dos qui cachait sa peau. Son épaisse chevelure rousse dissimulait une cicatrice de brûlure qui commençait à s'infecter. Poussant davantage la masse rousse, il vit d'autres traces de sévices qu'il avait cru sentir du bout de ses doigts la veille.  
Les souvenirs de l'après-midi passé dans la cellule noire l'assaillant, les paroles de l'esclavagiste résonnant dans son esprit ; « Deux semaines... Peut-être trois avec un homme réputé pour sa barbarie... »  
Il fit les cent pas dans la chambre, ne sachant que faire. Elle avait refusé son aide, mais c'était visiblement une erreur. Il ne pouvait concevoir de la laisser souffrir et garder éternellement les traces de ce qu'elle avait vécu sans raison.  
Hésitant encore une minute, il sentit qu'elle commençait à remuer, dans la hâte, il saisit une des piques du ventru qu'il avait gardé et lui enfonça dans la nuque.  
Sans perdre davantage de temps, il prit une dague à sa portée et coupa le dos de sa robe pour avoir une meilleure vu de l'ampleur des dégâts. Il constata avec horreur que le dos maigre de la rousse était un champ de ruines où brûlures, lacérations et ecchymoses, faites avec divers outils qui avaient ravagé sa peau si douce et qu'une partie de ces plaies cicatrisaient de manière hideuse et purulente.  
Il n'avait que trop tarder à prendre une telle mesure, si radicale soit-elle. Thranduil prépara tout son nécessaire de soins et installa Berethiel sur la table de son salon, et après une dernière seconde d'hésitation, poursuivit la découpe de la robe, mettant à l'air libre ses blessures, et commença à œuvrer avec minutie.

Bien plus tard, alors qu'il était encore occupé à soigner la jeune elfe, il n'entendit pas Legolas se faufiler par leur passage secret. Sa venue n'était pas prévue, et ce chemin n'avait pas été remprunté depuis de longues années. Concentré sur sa tâche, et ne se rendit compte de sa présence que quand celui-ci hoqueta de surprise.  
« Par les Valars... Que faites-vous ? »  
Le roi était torse nu, penché au-dessus de la rousse à demi-nue et inconsciente, sa chaire ravagée sous la main de celui qu'hier, il avait vu capable du pire.  
« -J'essaie de la soigner, sombre imbécile ! » Lui rétorqua-t-il, tant étonné que vexé.  
Il était en train de recoudre minutieusement une plaie triangulaire sur la hanche de Berethiel qui avait commencé à cicatriser sans avoir reçu le moindre soin.  
Le prince réalisa honteusement sa méprise, et tomba à genoux devant la table de chirurgie de fortune, choqué en réalisant l'ampleur des souffrances qu'avait subies son amie, s'appuyant sur un des bords du meuble pour ne pas s'effondrer davantage.  
Il regarda de longues minutes son père prodiguer des soins, psalmodiant ou reprenant une plaie afin qu'elle puisse cicatriser sans séquelle visible, n'hésitant pas à retrancher dans la chaire déjà meurtrie au besoin.  
« -Rends-toi utile, et aides moi à la retourner," ordonna le roi d'une voix dure.  
Le prince s'exécuta en silence, mais alors que son père allait couper à nouveau la robe de Berethiel dans sa longueur, il se détourna pour préserver la pudeur de la rousse, une larme coula le long de sa joue blanche et il maudit la race humaine.

Quand il eut enfin fini, le roi s'empara d'un drap de lit pour couvrir la quasi-nudité de Berethiel et alla l'allonger dans sa chambre, talonné par son fils.  
Celui-ci se mit à sa hauteur et lui murmura à l'oreille.  
« Je te vengerai, ma chère amie... Je vengerai tes souffrances... » Il dégagea les cheveux roux et mi à jour son oreille gauche, incrustée juste à côté de la fine pointe de ses oreilles, de trois minuscules petites pierres étincelantes comme les étoiles, et y déposa un baiser.  
"- Va-t-elle s'en sortir ?" Demanda le prince en ignorant le regard glacial de son père.  
"- Oui, fit Thranduil, ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Elle sera sur pied dans quelques heures.  
- Je suis venue te voir pour t'avertir que son histoire se répand. Des volontaires pour aller faire justice afflux depuis ce matin dans la salle du trône. Je n'ai pris aucune décision à ce sujet en votre absence, mais je pense néanmoins qu'avant d'organiser une expédition, nous devrions parler avec Berethiel pour en apprendre le maximum.  
- Nous disposons déjà de toutes les informations dont nous avons besoin, aussi, je ne permettrais pas qu'on l'interroge. Elle est ici pour bénéficier de ma protection, et son état nécessite du repos."  
Le prince réalisa alors son père, bien secret depuis son retour, avait sans doute eut plus d'informations qu'il e voulait en partager. Il n'était pas du genre a risqué un important conflit avec le Gondor, ou à risquer la vie de ses guerriers en négligeant des informations qu'il avait à porter de main.  
"Vous avez toujours eu une longueur d'avance sur ces événements... Se pourrait-il que le rohirrim soit en vérité...  
-Oui », fit le roi, ennuyé que son fils est découvert son secret et peu enclin aux mensonges, "C'est moi qui ai incendié le marché Gris quand j'ai découvert qu'il détenait Berethiel. Elle n'a plus été en danger depuis ce jour. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus à ce sujet.  
-Pourquoi avoir gardé tout cela secret ? Insista-t-il, nous étions tous mort d'inquiétude ! »  
Il n'en savait toujours rien à vrai dire, ou du moins, le Grand roi Thranduil ne souhaitait pas avouer à son fils qu'il avait gardé captive une jeune elfe pour s'amuser...  
« - C'est entre elle est moi, fit-il cassant. Si tu souhaites punir les abominations qu'elle a subies, ne devrais-tu pas être en train d'organiser les préparatifs de l'expédition ?  
- Pas sans lui avoir parlé. Elle a le droit de prendre part à cette aventure plus que quiconque.  
- Le voyage l'affaiblira trop, elle reste ici, dit le roi d'un ton sans réplique.  
- Cette décision ne t'appartient pas ! S'énerva le prince en le tutoyant sur le coup de la colère, Berethiel est une bonne guerrière, et elle est assez âgée pour prendre seule ses décisions. »  
Le plus jeune des elfes quitta la pièce, refusant de discuter davantage de ce sujet car l'affaire était entendues, laissant son père assailli par de sombres pensées.  
Il resta longtemps assis sur le sol de sa chambre face au lit où Berethiel dormait à torturer son esprit. Le souvenir floues des instants qu'il avait partagé avec la jeune elfe lui procurait une sensation de bien être coupable. Il aurait voulu repousser son baiser, effacer ces moments puisait leurs origines dans son ivresse, pour jamais ne les reproduire.  
Elle devait partir avec Legolas pour l'aventure qui se profilait, et pourrait bien préférer courir le monde avec lui que de revenir dans ce royaume éternellement figé.  
Le roi se leva, décidé à prendre ses responsabilités et à agir comme il l'aurait toujours du, saisit une plume et son encrier, il rédigea une lettre à l'intention Glordinfel.

[* yende : fille de ]

Fin du chapitre

Voilà un chapitre qui m'a donné bien du fil a retordre !  
J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Ce dernier est assez riche en événements divers et... torrides ^^  
Je suis encore très partagé sur la structure du chapitre 7, aussi, vos avis son le bienvenus, et je vous remercie d'ailleurs vos petits mots passé qui m'ont motivés en période de doute !

Et le mot de la f in pour Shibake, ma bienveillante beta lectrice, rapide comme l'éclair !


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7****. A**_**llées et venues**_

Le jour déclinait quand Thranduil sentit que Berethiel commençait à s'éveiller.  
La rousse ouvrit les yeux et se redressa avec une grimace de douleur, et ramena pudiquement les draps contre elle en voyant ses vêtements en lambeaux.  
« Que s'est-il passé ?  
- J'ai soigné tes blessures. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à laisser de telles horreurs te marquer pour toujours. »  
Elle le regarda, incrédule, vérifia ces dires en observant ses épaules, puis se leva et alla regarder son dos dans un miroir à côté du roi. Il ne restait qu'un tiers des cicatrices de jadis, devenues propres et nettes, et elles disparaîtraient ou deviendraient discrètes avec le temps.  
Une multitude de sentiments semblaient l'assaillir, elle se retourna vers Thranduil et fini par dire :  
« Merci. Bien que le moyen soit un peu brutal, tu as eu raison... »  
Des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. C'était sans doute la réaction à laquelle il s'attendait le moins, et il en resta pantois, ne sachant que répondre. Il lui baisa le front se faisant la réflexion qu'elle s'était mise à le tutoyer.  
Ayant réduit en lambeaux ses vêtements, le roi lui offrit une robe de soie verte claire et l'invita à se changer et à se rafraîchir dans son immense salle de bains.  
L'encolure de sa nouvelle tenue était ornée de fines broderies de fils d'argent, qui donnait à Berethiel plus une allure de princesse que de gouvernante.  
« Tu es réellement splendide... fit-il en l'évitant cependant du regard, suis-moi je te prie. »  
Il s'assit dans le salon et servit deux coupes de vin, et lui fit signe de prendre place.  
Peut enclin au discours inutile, à peine le roi eut-il trempé les lèvres dans son verre de vin qu'il le reposa sur la table et aborda le sujet qui lui torturait l'esprit.  
« Mon fils, Legolas est venu. Il souhaite te proposer de te joindre à l'expédition visant à punir tes tortionnaires... »  
Elle le regarda, stupéfaite.  
« Je ne comprends pas. »  
Il s'était levé de table après sa phrase pour observer l'horizon, faisant face au soleil qui descendait sur son royaume. Le roi était troublé et parla plus abruptement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
« Rejoins cette compagnie, et tu pourras te venger. Legolas détient déjà la missive qui vous donne carte blanche pour faire justice des faits qui sont reprochés à Silias du Gondor, et à tous les autres.  
- Et je ferais payer à cette bête ses méfaits. »  
Il se resservit du vin et dit : « J'ai pris la liberté de faire porter tes effets personnels dans la chambre d'ami de mon fils. Il est ravi de t'accueillir et t'attend avec impatience. Il saura prendre soin de toi pendant ta convalescence.  
Il vida sa coupe d'un trait, ignorant la stupéfaction de son interlocuteur.  
« Pourquoi m'as-tu retenu ici tout ce temps ?  
- Ma demeure était très sale, et tu as su le remettre en état convenable. Ta tâche est terminée.  
- Devrais-je à nouveau aller dans la demeure d'un autre seigneur elfe s'il prend à votre fils l'envie de me tripoter quand il rentre saoul ? »  
Le roi qui était en train de se resservir du vin fit déborder sa coupe, ahuri par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Berethiel n'était visiblement pas plus stupide qu'amnésique, et la colère se lisait sur ces traits. _Ce sera plus facile ainsi,_ songea-t-il.  
« Seulement si il fait mine de te partager avec son nain. »  
Elle lui lança son verre de vin en plein visage et quitta les appartements royaux sans se retourner, laissant le roi à nouveau seul dans ses appartements.  
Il ne dit rien, passant la main sur son visage pour chasser l'alcool qui lui piquait les yeux, déglutit péniblement, et d'un geste rageur, envoya valser au sol tout ce qui restait sur la table.  
Et c'est ainsi que Berethiel, fille de Glorfindel cessa à jamais d'être la gouvernante du roi Thranduil.

Le prince reçu, l'elfe rousse avec une joie non dissimulée quand elle frappa à sa porte. Elle avait la mine sombre, et il l'entraîna sur son balcon pour prendre un verre de vin à la lumière des étoiles. Legolas avait laissé Gimli festoyer avec ses camarades dans le palais, et il fut heureux de pouvoir accueillir son amie au calme.  
Ses appartements étaient moins luxueux que ce de son père, et c'était très visiblement le repaire d'un guerrier : de nombreuses armes d'un travail des plus minutieux ornaient les murs, ainsi que des peintures représentant de grandes batailles passées. Du plafond pendait diverses plantes aux formes formidables et des fleurs aux couleurs vives, donnant à l'endroit un charme forestier surprenant.  
Malgré tout ce que put dire le prince, le visage de son amie n'était qu'un océan de tristesse. Il lui offrit de prendre du repos, qu'elle accepta avec soulagement, car bien que courte, la journée fut éprouvante. Il lui indiqua la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée, mitoyenne à celle du prince, elle offrait une vue superbe sur l'ouest de la forêt.  
Il y avait à l'intérieur de la chambre ses armes, et dans l'armoire entrouverte dépassaient de nombreuses robes. En évidence sur un buste, trônait une riche tenue de cavalier vert et blanc composée de soierie et de cuir finement ouvragé.  
« À qui sont toutes ces affaires, Legolas ? »  
Il rit.  
« Mais à vous! Mon père les a fait amener cet après-midi à votre intention ! Il tient à ce que vous portiez cette tenue, pour remplacer celle qu'il a déchiré pour vous soigner. »  
Entendre le blond évoquer ce moment lui était pénible, il ignorait bien entendu que quand son père avait commencé à déchirer ses vêtements, ses intentions étaient loin d'êtres d'ordre médical. Chassant ces pensées, elle hésita à accepter tous ces présents. Les motivations du roi étaient un véritable mystère pour elle, et son comportement ambivalent la laissait perplexe.

L'aube vint vite, et malgré la coupe de vin-songe1 offerte par son nouvel hôte, Berethiel s'éveilla. Le prince insista pour examiner ses blessures et lui assura qu'elle ne devrait plus ressentir de douleur d'ici quelques jours.  
« Nous pourrions partir en route pour le Gondor d'ici une semaine.  
-Tant que cela ? Legolas, je ne supporte plus d'être enfermée en espérant aller mieux demain ! Mon esprit tourne en rond, c'est cela qui me rend malade ! »  
Le blond eut un sourire franc et dis : « J'en conviens. Mais avant de penser à partir, commençons par descendre un peu de cet arbre. »  
Et l'elfe rousse du bien avouer que se retrouver à nouveau parmi les siens lui fit l'effet d'une bouffée d'oxygène. L'esprit rieur et la jovialité des elfes sylvestres chassèrent tant sa fatigue que ses sombres ruminations. Elle passa la journée à parcourir la cité elfique et les bois environnant et ne retourna dans les appartements du prince qu'à une heure avancée de la nuit en compagnie de Gimli, saoul, porté par deux belles elfes qui riaient aux éclats des plaisanteries du nain.  
Devant la brusque amélioration de santé de Berethiel, Legolas accepta de faire partir la compagnie deux jours après son arrivé dans sa demeure, bien qu'il la soupçonnât de taire ses souffrances pour partir plus vite.  
À la veille du départ, le prince passa la nuit à étudier les différentes cartes et rapports afin de s'assurer de prendre l'itinéraire le plus court, estimant la durée du voyage à environ une lune. L'aube vint vite, et l'heure du départ davantage encore. Quand le soleil fut à son zénith la compagnie, prête à partir, reçut la bénédiction du roi. Et sans autre cérémonie partie sur d'imposants chevaux blancs et noirs.

Les premiers jours furent consacrés à une intense chevauchée pour s'éloigner du royaume sylvestre en traversant les terres sauvages, où les elfes chantaient tout au long des chemins pour briser l'ennui de leur voyage.  
Berethiel participait toujours avec plaisir aux réjouissances avec ses compagnons de route envers qui elle se sentait infiniment redevable, mais passait une partie de voyage à l'arrière un peu à l'écart, perdue dans ses songes. Un soir, alors qu'il offrait un peu de nourriture à leurs chevaux, Elros, son vieil ami, vint la voir.  
Ils s'étaient liés d'une profonde amitié depuis la bataille de Dol Guldur, et le brun aux yeux bleus disait toujours qu'il était impatient de s'acquitter de la dette qu'il avait envers elle ².  
« Même si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu es tourmentée, mellon nim 3. Et que tu caches un secret qui pèse sur ton cœur.  
- Je crains de ne plus avoir de secret que tous ne connaissent déjà. »  
L'elfe brun la fixait intensément de ces yeux bleus ;  
« Si ce n'est pas ton attitude, c'est par ce que tu portes... Cette tunique.  
- Qu'a-t-elle de particulier ? » Demanda-t-elle sincèrement.  
Le brun rit, et voyant l'air étonné de la rousse, il la fixa un moment, incrédule, faisant le tour de sa personne lentement.  
« Cette tunique fut commandée aux meilleures tisseuses de Lothlorien il y a sept cents ans. C'était un présent de Thranduil à son épouse, Faeriel. Hélas, elle est décédée avant qu'il ne puisse lui offrir... C'est un cadeau plus que royal. »  
L'air choqué de Berethiel fut la meilleure preuve de son ignorance face à l'histoire qu'Elros venait de lui compter. Se ressaisissant, elle siffla son cheval, et l'enfourcha d'un bon.  
« Que fais-tu ? Demanda Elros en écarquillant les yeux.  
- Que se passe-t-il ici ? » Demanda Legolas, qui avait suivit la monture de son amie.  
« À présent que nous avons dépassé les frontières d'Eryn Legaslen, je souhaite poursuivre mon chemin seule vers la demeure de Silias. Je vous laisse les autres esclavagistes. C'est une affaire entre lui et moi, et non pas entre les royaumes sylvestres et le Gondor.  
- Le roi Thranduil a ordonné... » Commença Legolas, abasourdi.  
« J'ai suffisamment obéi à Thranduil ces derniers temps, et je suis las de ces caprices. »  
Le blond empoigna la crinière du cheval pour le retenir.  
« J'ai promis au roi que je veillerai sur vous... Je sais que vous souffrez encore de vos blessures même si vous n'en dites rien ! Affrontez seule un homme entraîné est suicidaire !  
-Votre promesse vous honore mon prince, et vous savez combien je vous estime, mais ceci n'est plus votre affaire.  
- Je ne vous laisserai pas commettre pareille folie ! Du sais-je vous ramener à Eryn Legaslen pied et poings liés sur votre cheval ! »  
Elle sembla sur le point de répliquer quelque chose, mais se ravisa, et fit mine de retourner avec leurs congénères, mais alors qu'il avait détourné le regard, elle bondit sur son cheval et prit la fuite.  
Le prince jura, et ordonna à Elros de continuer à mener à bien cette expédition, et s'élança à la poursuite de Berethiel, Gimli les talonnant avec difficulté sur son poney.

C'est au crépuscule du septième jour après le départ de son fils que l'on annonça à Thranduil l'arrivée imminente du seigneur Glorfindel.  
Un des guetteurs lui faisait son rapport sur le nord de la forêt, mais il ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, faisant pensivement tourner l'anneau que Berethiel avait oublié dans ses appartements entre ses doigts. Chacun des mots qu'il lui avait dit incendiait sa gorge, et l'affolante quantité de vin qu'il ingurgitait ces derniers jours ne suffit pas à calmer ce mal invisible. Il l'avait rejeté comme une putain, et songea sombrement que si son fils avait ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de désir pour les femmes, il s'empresserait de lui prouver, sans grande difficulté, qu'il pourrait se comporter avec elle plus galamment qu'un roi.  
Quand la nouvelle lui parvint, il enfila l'anneau à son petit doigt pour ne pas risquer de le perdre, et se rendit aux portes de son palais, content d'accueillir son ami qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis trop longtemps.  
C'était un grand elfe blond aux yeux d'un vert intense, identiques à ceux de sa fille. Il était vêtu d'une tenue de cavalier bleu roi, une couleur qu'il aimait porter dans les grandes occasions, Thranduil le savait. C'était un homme enjoué, toujours souriant et chaleureux, et il gratifia le Grand Roi des Elfes d'une accolade chaleureuse.  
Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis un quart de siècle, mais il n'avait pas changé d'un cheveu, hormis peu être les fines cernes qui s'étaient dessinés sous ses yeux, témoignant qu'il avait dû voyager sans repos après avoir reçu la lettre de Thranduil. Ils échangeaient politesses et nouvelles tout en entrant dans le palais, mais à peine les portes refermées sur eux et à l'abri des regards que le tueur de Balrog demanda :  
« Mon cher ami, où est ma fille ? Par les Valars raconte moi ce qui s'est passé. »  
Ce fut pénible pour le roi de porter de si terribles nouvelles à son ami, cheminant à travers le palais désert pour se rendre dans les jardins où ils s'assirent prêt d'une fontaine. Thranduil conta les mésaventures de l'elfe qui hantait ses pensées d'une voix murmurante qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Glorfindel l'écouta sans dire un mot, oscillant entre douleur et colère. À la fin de son récit, il soupira.  
« C'est une bonne chose qu'elle est rejoint la compagnie allant vers le Gondor. Si seulement j'avais su... Je le jure devant les Valars mon ami.  
-Je le sais, fis Thranduil sincèrement désolé pour son ami, elle te reviendra en bonne santé, Legolas veille sur elle. »  
Le tueur de Balrog prit sa tête entre ses mains, et laissa échapper un sanglot. Depuis la mort de son épouse, il n'aimait rien au monde plus que sa fille, et il était toujours préoccupé de la savoir en sécurité.  
Bien que contrarié, il s'enorgueillissait des prouesses de son engeance sur le champ d'honneur, et avait enfin accepté de la laisser voyager seule. Il avait relâché sa vigilance, ne s'était pas inquiété de ne pas recevoir l'habituel oiseau où sa fille lui assurait qu'elle était arrivée saine et sauve. La culpabilité le faisait suffoquer, et son imagination ne cessait de l'assaillir d'images atroces de ce qu'elle avait pu subir tout ce temps. Les jambes flageolantes, il se leva et alla rendre le contenu de son estomac quelques mètres plus loin.  
« Est-ce qu'elle a été... » La voix de Glorfindel se brisa. Il se releva lentement et alla boire l'eau de la fontaine.  
« Non, souffla Thranduil en se doutant de la nature de sa question. « L'homme... Celui qui la vendait assurait qu'elle demeurait innocente... Elle m'a ensuite confirmé à demi-mot qu'aucun homme ne l'avait touché...  
-J'y ai personnellement veillé depuis presque trois cent ans », fit le tueur de Balrog avec un rire bref. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau, il semblait s'être ressaisit. Il marcha vers le seigneur des lieux et posa la main sur son épaule.  
« Tu l'as sauvée, soignée et prit soin d'elle, presque comme ta propre fille. Je te suis éternellement redevable mon cher ami. »  
Thranduil posa à son tour la main sur l'épaule de son ami, blême.

Le soir même, un grand banquet fut spécialement organisé pour la venue de Glorfindel, et l'esprit festif des elfes conviés soulagea quelque peu le cœur des deux amis, ainsi que le vin qui emplissait constamment leurs coupes.  
Le tueur de Balrog avait peu à peu retrouver son air rieur, et offrait de nombreuses chansons d'Imladris à l'assistance, pendant que le seigneur des lieux l'écoutait, souriant, vidant sa coupe plus rapidement que son ami. Alors qu'il portait son verre à ses lèvres, Glorfindel écarquilla les yeux en observant la main du roi et la saisit avec une douceur ferme.  
« Où as-tu eu cette bague ? »  
Ses yeux étaient fixés à la bague de mithril et d'argent au petit doigt du roi. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et vida sa coupe d'un trait, mais avant qu'il pût sortir un mot, il fut interrompu par un homme de la garde qui entra en trombe dans la salle et porta un message au roi. Celui-ci, bien que soulagé de la diversion, l'accueillit avec humeur.  
« Cela ne peut-il pas attendre demain ?  
- Monseigneur, vous avez ordonné que l'on vous apporte expressément toutes nouvelles de la mission menée par le prince... »  
Le roi saisit la missive sans un mot et lu le message. Son expression contrite se figea et il poussa un soupir en reposant le papier sur la table.  
« Que se passe-t-il ? » Fit le tueur de Balrog, inquiet.  
- Berethiel a quitté la compagnie pour aller se venger seule. Legolas et Gimli l'ont suivi, mais il semblerait qu'ils aient eu tout le mal du monde à se faire accepter à ses côtés. »  
Glorfindel rit, et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du roi.  
- Je reconnais bien là la chaire de ma chaire ! Impétueuse, et peut être un peut trop fière parfois...  
- Il faut leur envoyer des renforts, soupira le roi, ennuyé par la tournure des événements.  
- Voilà une idée merveilleuse, fit Glorfindel dont rien ne semblait pouvoir entamer l'enthousiasme, partons demain à la première heure pour la demeure de ce Silias ! J'ai une dette envers lui...

Fin de chapitre

Notes :

1 : vin-songe : Une petit clin d'œil à la saga du Trône de Fer, ou cette boisson est très prisé par les seigneur en manque de sommeil.

2 : Dans le chapitre 5 « la cellule noire » : Legolas nous offre un bref aperçu de cette histoire en interrogeant l'esclavagiste.

3 : Mellon nim : mon ami.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu !

Merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements !

**Darkklinne** : Merci pour tes petits mots, tes remarques m'aide à réfléchir dans ces moments ou je fixe ma page désespérément vide avec désarroi.

**Famisaki, little-road, Aewn galad, et Toutouille**, c'est un plaisir de constater que ma fic vous plaît encore après tout ces chapitres !

Et bien sur, merci à tous les autres, car sans lecteur, une histoire se meurt.

Et comme toujours, mes louanges vont à la bienveillance de** Shibake.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8. La justice du Roi**

La nuit était froide en ce printemps en Ithilien. Legolas, Gimli et Berethiel avaient décidé de camper en bordure de rivière pour offrir du repos à leurs montures, ainsi qu'au nain qui était éprouvé par ces derniers jours.  
Ils avaient sans doute prit du retard par rapport au reste de la compagnie, notamment à cause des trois jours de courses poursuites à travers l'Anorien entre Berethiel et les deux hommes, qui avait finalement abouti par la capitulation de la rousse. Malgré les plaintes de Gimli, Legolas avait insisté pour ne pas laisser la jeune elfe seule, et il fut surpris par ses talents pour brouiller les pistes. Leur petit jeu aurait sans doute put durer davantage si la monture de Berethiel n'avait pas désarçonnée sa cavalière après s'être fait mordre par un serpent des montagnes. La pauvre bête demeurait introuvable depuis lors, et Berethiel avait du accepter l'aide de ses poursuivants pour ne pas continuer sa route à pied. Elle montait donc depuis lors avec Legolas, et bien qu'elle ne fût pas prête à l'admettre pour le moment, elle était contente de ne pas affronter cette épreuve seule.

Après avoir partagé un repas dans une ambiance agréable avec ses joyeux compagnons de route, l'elfe rousse s'était mise un peut à l'écart pour réfléchir, au calme, profitant d'une percée dans les arbres environnant pour observer les étoiles. Le nain dut s'endormir sans délais après son départ car rapidement, elle ne l'entendit plus parler avec Legolas, et ce dernier ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.  
« Vous êtes bien mélancolique ce soir, mon amie. Quelle ombre étreint votre cœur?  
- J'ai demandé aux étoiles quel chemin prendre, mais elles restent désespérément muettes. Allons nous entrer dans la demeure seigneuriale et tirer des humains effrayés de leurs lits pour les abattre comme du bétail ? Qu'est ce qui est juste, Legolas ? »  
Elle avait l'air vraiment peinée en proférant ces paroles. Il ne savait que dire pour apaiser ses tourments, aussi il proféra maladroitement le protocole, préférant ne pas lui répéter les paroles exactes de Thranduil, à savoir « _Attrape ce monstre, et fait le souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit même plus capable de crier grâce_ ».  
« La coutume veut qu'il soit exécuté par un dépositaire de l'autorité royale... Le roi t'accorde tout crédit sur la façon de procéder... Mais tu n'es pas oblige à procédé toi même...  
- C'est la raison de ma venue. Je veux voir la vie quitter ce monstre, et savoir qu'il ne fera plus jamais de mal a personne.  
- Ne laisse pas cet homme te détruire par sa vie, ou par sa mort, mellon nim. Tu ne seras pas seule quand le moment sera venu... »

Durant la nuit, même les deux elfes s'endormirent, fourbus par de longs jours de chevauche. Ce sont des bruits de sabots qui tirèrent Berethiel de ses rêves qui se redressa brusquement en saisissant son épée.  
« Gimli ! Legolas, levez-vous ! Des cavaliers approchent ! »  
Les bruits se sabots se rapprochaient à grande vitesse, et ils eurent tout juste le temps de tirer leurs armes qu'ils se retrouvèrent face à un groupe d'une dizaine de cavaliers en armes, tous en armure de cuir noir frappé de l'arbre blanc du Gondor, visiblement en train de chasser.  
« Belle prise père, bien que cela ne puisse nous servir de dîner ce soir ! » S'exclama un jeune homme à la chevelure châtain qui ne devait pas encore avoir atteint la vingtaine. « Deux elfes, et un nain. Que faites vous sur les terres du seigneur Silias du Gondor sans son autorisation ? »  
Avant que Legolas qui semblait s'apprêter à remettre le jeune garçon à sa place n'intervienne, les autres cavaliers s'écartèrent sur le chemin d'un homme au visage similaire à leur interlocuteur, d'une quarantaine d'années avec des cheveux cendrés mi-long.  
« Berethiel », souffla-t-il, les yeux bleu clair presque translucide fixés sur la rousse, blême comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.  
Cette dernière s'était figée, serrant son arme dans sa main si fort que ses jointures en étaient devenues blanches. Silias continua à s'approcher et Berethiel brandit son arme dans sa direction.  
« Ne fais pas un pas de plus ! »  
Il affichait un sourire froid, et rit.  
« Sinon quoi ? À trois contre dix, vous n'avez aucune chance... Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour, je l'admets... Que fais-tu ici ? Ma compagnie te manque, ou ton nouveau maître t'envoie te faire dresser ? »  
Tous rirent, et Legolas eut toutes les peines du monde à garder son sang-froid. Un affrontement dans l'état actuel des choses ne pourrait les mener à la victoire, il joua donc la carte de la diplomatie, espérant pouvoir dissoudre le groupe.  
« Nous sommes en mission diplomatique, détenteurs de l'autorité du Seigneur Thranduil, fils d'Oropher, Grand Roi des Elfes régnant sur le royaume d'Eryn Legaslen. Je suis son fils, Legolas, et nous sommes venus pour toi, Silias du Gondor, tu t'es rendue coupable d'esclavagisme et de torture, notamment sur la personne de Berethiel, fille de Glorfindel, le tueur de Balrog, et seigneur de Gondoline.  
Plus aucun ne riait à présent. Et une partie des hommes présents reculèrent, inquiets.  
« Silias, ça va un peu loin là... Ce ne sont pas des Haradrim... Les princes elfes, ça n'disparaît pas comme ça... »  
Un bruit de bruit de sabot aussi léger que le vent, un bruissement, et avant que quiconque puisse réaliser ce qui s'était passé, deux têtes appartenant aux hommes de Silias roulèrent au sol, accompagnant les immenses foulées des cerfs des seigneurs Glorfindel et Thranduil. Ils avaient revêtu leurs tenus de combat de cuir finement ouvragés incrustés de métaux précieux, chacun portant fièrement la couronne de son royaume, soulignant que leur voyage avait un motif officiel. Leurs montures, les meilleures qu'Eryn Legaslen, étaient capables d'aller deux fois plus vite qu'un cheval, et rattraper les trois voyageurs ne fût qu'un maigre défis.  
Saisissant l'occasion, Gimli abattit sa hache sur la monture de Silias du Gondor ainsi que de sa descendance. Dans le chaos, deux cavaliers réussirent à prendre la fuite, et les autres furent tués par les flèches habiles de Legolas, alors que Berethiel, de son côté s'intéressait davantage à son ancien bourreau. Celui-ci, à terre, fit mine d'attraper son épée pour se défendre, et elle planta son épée dans sa main, le faisant hurler de douleur.  
« Qu'espérais-tu faire ? Tous nous tuer ?  
- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça.. A moi... tu seras châtier ! Jamais le Gondor ne l'acceptera...  
- Oh si, il l'acceptera, fit Thranduil posant un pied sur le dos de l'homme en lui écrasant le visage dans la poussière.  
Elle était surprise de le voir, mais son attention se porta sur son père. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui parler de sa mésaventure, pour ne pas l'inquiéter, et risquer provoquer chez lui un sentiment de dégoût mêlé de honte à son intention, qui serait pour elle le pire des supplices.  
« Ada », souffla la rousse, blême.  
« Berethiel, siffla Thranduil d'un air sévère, plus tard, les retrouvailles. »  
La rousse ferma les yeux et se détourna et saisit le fils de Silias par les cheveux, le plaqua contre un arbre et lui trancha la gorge. Le jeune homme la regardait avec un air stupéfait, essayant d'articuler quelques choses, ce ne fut qu'un gargouillis sanglant qui s'échappa de sa gorge, et il s'affala au sol, tel un pantin.  
Thranduil se baissa pour murmure à l'oreille de l'homme.  
« Vois ton œuvre...  
- Pourquoi... Pourquoi... Séraphin n'avait rien fait ! Mon fils, gémit-il, vous avez tué mon fils...  
- C'est là son crime, poursuivit Thranduil, le visage dur, il a vu, et n'a rien fait, jouissant des richesses de votre trafic. Il a mérité son châtiment, mais c'est toi qui as causé sa mort, plus encore que si c'est toi qui avais tenu la dague... Regarde ! Que l'image de son agonie hante ton âme pour l'éternité... »  
- Il suffit, fit Glorfindel, nous ne sommes pas des barbares, Thranduil, tue cet homme. »  
Le roi se redressa. Malgré toute l'affection qu'il portait au tueur de balrog, il n'acceptait de ne recevoir aucun ordre de sa part.  
« Berethiel a le droit de se faire justice elle-même si c'est son désir. »  
Elle lui fit un signe de tête, et dès que le roi relâcha sa prise sur le futur châtié, elle lui administra un violent coup de pied dans les côtes, le forçant à se retourner, bloqua sa main porteuse de l'épée en l'écrasant avec son pied, et sans un mot, elle lui entailla profondément l'abdomen, de la clavicule au nombril, arrachant un cri terrible à l'homme aux cheveux cendrés, qui tenta de saisir la lame affûtée de son épée de son unique main libre, s'entaillant profondément les doigts.  
Glorfindel le visage choqué, la saisit par le bras et dit à sa fille :  
« Ne le laisse pas comme ça, son agonie peut durer des heures...  
- La mienne à durer des jours qui semblaient une éternité dans la cave puante où il m'a retenue prisonnière. Et je ne suis pas la première, mais peux être la plus chanceuse, de ses... Hôtes... Sa douleur n'est que justice... »  
L'homme poussait des borborygmes infectent en essayant de retenir ses tripes à l'intérieur de son ventre, en vain. Gimli se détourna de ce spectacle avec un haut-le-cœur, mais Thranduil, lui, ne cilla pas.  
« Partons, fit-il, ainsi, la justice du roi a été rendue, notre tâche est terminée.  
-Thranduil, souffla le tueur de Balrog avec un air réprobateur sur le visage, tu ne peux cautionner cela... »  
Il lui jeta un regard glacial.  
« Prends ta fille avec toi, nous partons. »  
Père et fille se dévisagèrent avec défis, et cette dernière bondit sur la croupe de la monture de Legolas, et tous partirent au grand galop.

Ils chevauchèrent pesamment jusqu'au crépuscule sans faire de pause, et ce ne fut que lorsque la monture de Gimli donna des signes d'épuisement qu'ils firent une halte.  
Berethiel et Glorfindel n'avaient pas échangé un regard depuis qu'ils avaient abandonné Silias agonisant sur le sol de la clairière, et tous sentaient qu'un orage était sur le point d'éclater entre eux.  
« Fils, prend ton ami sur ta monture, Berethiel montera avec moi, nous devons poursuivre notre route.  
- Même nos montures doivent se reposer, père... Inutile de se hâter ainsi, restons ici cette nuit, nous avons tous besoin de repos. »  
Le roi fit geste d'accord, et tous posèrent pied à terre.  
« Ah, je vais préparer un bon feu ! Fit Gimli, il nous faudrait un peu de viandes.  
- Je vais chasser, fit Legolas, trop heureux de pouvoir s'éloigner de l'ambiance pesante. »  
À peine l'elfe eut disparu que Glorfindel saisit sa fille par le bras et l'entraîna un peut à l'écart.  
« Depuis quand agis-tu avec cruauté ? C'est indigne de toi !  
- Crois-tu qu'il m'ait traité avec dignité ? Qu'espérais-tu enfin ?  
-J'espérais la justice ! Et non pas voir ma fille se transformer en bouchère ! Son calvaire n'effacera pas ce que tu as subi !  
- Non, c'est Thranduil qui l'a fait... Il m'a sauvé la vie ! Il m'a soigné alors que tu ne t'es nullement inquiété de ne pas avoir de mes nouvelles durant un mois ! Et si nul ne t'avais averti, tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui ! »  
Ces mots firent l'effet d'une gifle au tueur de Balrog qui relâcha sa prise sur son enfant, laissant celle-ci s'éloigner dans la forêt. Il alla s'asseoir prêt du feu, la mine sombre, et prit sa tête entre ses mains.  
« Laissez-lui le temps de s'apaiser, risqua Gimli, cet homme est mort à l'heure qu'il est, oublions cette histoire, elle appartient désormais au passé. »  
Thranduil était resté avec les montures, à l'écart bien qu'il ne perdit pas une miette de la dispute, et quelques minutes après, alors que Glorfindel avait abordé un tout autre sujet avec le nain, il suivit les pas de Berethiel.  
Cela n'échappa pas au roi blond, qui le suivit du regard avec un air suspicieux.  
« _Pour quelles raisons ai-je la sensation que tu me caches des choses, mon ami_ ? » Songea-t-il.

La rousse s'était assise au bord d'un lac à quelques centaines de mètres du campement. Elle avait retiré ses chaussures pour tremper ses pieds dans l'eau claire, et ses longs cheveux dégoulinaient abondamment sur sa tunique.  
Il vint s'asseoir prêt d'elle, et l'imitant, il plongea ses mains dans l'eau pour mouiller son visage et défit ses chaussures, appréciant le contact de l'eau fraîche sur sa peau. Ils restèrent là, un moment côte-à-côte, puis Thranduil sentit la rousse secouée d'un sanglot à côté de lui. Berethiel avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains, et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Sa détresse était palpable, et ce depuis qu'ils avaient repris la route, il avait perçu Legolas lui murmurer des mots de réconfort, mais en vain. _Glorfindel, vertueux chevalier si éprit de justice, pourquoi ne vois-tu pas comme elle souffre ? Si ça avait été mon fils, cet homme aurait connu bien pire sort... _  
Il entreprit de lui remonter les mèches de cheveux qui formaient un second rideau à son visage. Nul ne s'était ainsi laissé aller devant lui de la sorte depuis la mort de son épouse. Il réalisa que cela signifiait que depuis, nul ne lui avait ouvert son cœur, et les Valars savent comme il pouvait être las de ces révérences guidées et de discours protocolaire creux.  
La vie réelle, enivrante, palpitante était là, devant lui, et il mourrait d'envie de la saisir, de ressentir avec autant d'intensité et de passion ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, le contaminant d'émotions qu'il croyait perdues depuis longtemps.  
« Il ne se pardonne pas de ne pas t'avoir arraché à ton bourreau... D'être rester à Imladris, sans envoyer une lettre pour s'enquérir de tes nouvelles... Ton père t'aime, Berethiel, n'en doute pas... »

Il était sincère, et relevant la tête, la rousse vit chez le roi une expression qu'elle n'avait encore jamais lue.  
Est-ce... De la compassion... Ou de la pitié ? N'est-il pas venu me punir d'avoir mit la vie de son fils en danger ?  
Elle se leva, et fit les cent pas. Qu'il puisse avoir pitié d'elle la rendait folle de colère, après lui, après elle-même... Une colère qui n'avait sans le moindre sens, mais qu'elle ne pouvait plus contenir.

« Mais par les Valars que fais-tu ici ? Que veux-tu ? Je ne comprends pas ! Je ne comprends pas le sens de tes agissements ! Ne suis-je qu'une distr... »  
Il la plaqua contre l'arbre derrière elle sans ménagement, et il l'embrassa passionnément. Berethiel resta stupéfaite, sa colère avait disparu aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, et le roi profita de cet instant de stupeur pour approfondir le baiser, enserrant sa taille d'une main qui ne permettrait aucune fuite de la part de la rousse. Elle ne fit d'ailleurs aucun geste en ce sens, glissant sa main dans ses longs cheveux blonds, n'ayant cure que cela ne fasse tomber sa couronne sur le sol.  
Il ne devait pas s'attarder ainsi si prêt d'elle, ses caresses, sa peau, l'odeur de foret dans ses cheveux... Tout l'invitait à aller plus loin, sauf sa raison qui lui disait que c'était trop dangereux, qu'ils pourraient être surpris à tout instant, et semer la discorde dans leurs vies.  
Le trouble avait également saisi la jeune elfe, qui murmura à son oreille après avoir embrassé cette dernière : « Je ne veux pas revivre le passé... ta colère... »  
Il se détacha, comprenant que trop bien à quoi elle faisait allusion. Elle était encore blessée par ce qu'il lui avait dit quand il l'avait si brutalement congédié de ses appartements. Thranduil posa une main sur son épaule et dit :  
Tout cela est folie. Je suis tellement plus âgé que toi…Vu maintes guerres... Eu une femme, un fils... J'aimerai qu'il n'y est pas ce désir entre nous... C'est juste... Mal... Nous ne pouvons pas...  
« Si j'ai bien appris une chose à tes côtés, c'est que tu n'as cure de ce qui est mal quand tu désires quelque chose... » Elle le regardait dans les yeux, cherchant à appréhender ce qu'il allait faire, souriant d'un air malicieux.  
Leur attention fut attirée par un craquement, non loin d'eux. Une biche était venue se désaltérer à quelques mètres, sur le qui-vive, mais sans réellement les craindre. Ils eurent un regard complice, et en un éclair, une dague royale vint se ficher entre les deux yeux de la bête, la tuant sur le coup.  
« Je vais aller chercher Legolas, nous avons notre dîner. »  
Ramassant sa couronne, il la regarda s'éloignant en courant, l'air joyeux. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, il ne ressentait aucune culpabilité, heureux d'avoir réussi à chasser le trouble de sa douce amie.

Le roi ramena la bête au campement, et Glorfindel lui lança un regard légèrement dégoutté.  
« A croire que le sang ne coule jamais assez pour les elfes sylvestres.  
- Ne fais pas le dégoutté, soupira le roi, tu ne refuses jamais un peu de viande, même si je sais que tu ne manges que de la verdure à Imladris.  
- C'est vrai, rit-il, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour dépecer et vider cette bête. Tiens, voilà nos chers enfants qui reviennent de chasse. »  
Legolas chantait, tenant dans sa main une poignée de carottes sauvage accompagné de son acolyte rousse qui avait l'air rieur, joignant son chant au sien.  
Ils passèrent une soirée dans un esprit sympathique, et ce n'est que tardivement que Glorfindel décréta qu'il prenait le premier tour de garde pour laisser ses autres compagnons dormir. Bien qu'il appréciait ses compagnons qui s'employèrent à chasser les événements passés en rires et en chansons, son esprit restait préoccupé, et il chercha conseil auprès des astres jusqu'à ce que Legolas prennent la relève.

À l'aube, alors que Berethiel avait prit le dernier tour de garde, son père s'éveilla et l'aida à préparer le déjeuner.  
« Tu devrais te reposer davantage père, nous avons une longue route devant nous.  
-Je pense que nous devrions demeurer quelque temps à Eryn Legaslen... Ces lieux semble avoir ranimé ton cœur depuis le départ des fils d'Elrond pour les Havres Gris. Je sais qu'ils étaient comme des frères pour toi... »  
Elle lui accorda un sourire radieux.  
« Ce serait plaisant que de pouvoir partager les enchantements de ces lieux avec vous, père. »  
Souriant, il lui fit un geste de la main.  
« Va réveiller les autres, je m'entretiendrais à ce sujet avec Thranduil. »  
Rayonnante, elle alla réveiller le roi qui dormait paisiblement allongé dans l'herbe, ses yeux légèrement entrouverts tournés vers les étoiles. Elle caressa doucement ses cheveux, lui frôlant discrètement la joue d'un revers du pouce, et quand il ouvrit les yeux, elle lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit avec un air goguenard.  
Elle éveilla Gimli dans le même silence, et s'approchant de Legolas, elle lui déroba délicatement son cor et s'asseyant prêt de ses oreilles, elle le fit sonner. Cela eut l'effet escompté, le prince elfe s'éveilla d'un bon, paniqué et l'air hagard.  
La rousse s'écroula de rire a coté de lui, accompagnée par les autres. Bon joueur, le prince rit lui-même, ébouriffant sa crinière rousse.

Fin de chapitre ! 

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu à tous !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews!

Merci à Little-road, Toutouille, Aew Galad, LegolasKili et Elena pour leurs petits mots au fil des chapitres !

Darkklinne : Hey oui, il fait moins le malin notre cher Thranduil avec Glorfindel, qui surveille de très prêt ce qu'il se passe...  
Mais il l'aime tant, sa culpabilité chérie, qu'il en vient à rater de bien douce occasion...

Merci à Shibake pour sa dévotion !


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9. Le prix de la vengeance

Après ce réveil mouvementé, c'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur qu'ils reprirent la route, ne faisant qu'une brève halte dans la journée pour prendre un cheval frais pour Gimli. En effet, son poney ne parvenait désespérément pas à suivre les montures elfiques, surtout depuis que l'arrivée des seigneurs aux chevelures dorées relevait nettement le rythme du voyage avec leurs imposantes montures. Il trouva son bonheur dans un cheval gris originaire d'Erebor, ventant que c'était une race élevée par les nains, connue pour leur endurance.  
« Même frais, je parierai qu'il perdrait une course contre un cheval d'Eryn Legaslen. »  
Le nain brûlait de relever le défi, mais il était conscient d'être un piètre cavalier, et Legolas le sachant également, était encore plus hardi dans ses taquineries durant toute la matinée.  
« Maître nain, fit Berethiel d'humeur joueuse, si vous le souhaitez, je puis vous aider à mener votre monture à la victoire. »  
Il accepta avec joie, et elle rejoignit sa monture d'un bon léger, prenant les rênes. Elle murmura quelques mots au cheval, puis s'adressa au prince.  
« Les frontières de Vert-Bois sont à moins de deux heures d'ici, voyons qui atteindra la forêt en premier. »  
Il lui sourit et lui jurant de leur faire mordre la poussière, ils s'élancèrent, leurs montures aux galops sous les acclamations de Gimli.  
Leurs aînés les regardèrent s'éloigner avec bienveillance, Glorfindel soupçonnant sa fille d'avoir fait exprès pour le laisser seul avec Thranduil. Sans surprise, le seigneur d'Eryn Legaslen accepta de leur offrir l'hospitalité avec une joie sincère, une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Néanmoins, le tueur de Balrog lui fit part de son étonnement face à la générosité envers sa fille, faisant le roi soupirer intérieurement. Glorfindel était loin d'être un imbécile, et ses allusions n'étaient que le commencement de nombreuses questions à venir... Et qui un jour, exigerait des réponses.  
« J'ai eu quelques... Altercations, avec Berethiel durant son séjour... Les mots ont parfois dépassé ma pensée...  
- Je vois, souffla le tueur de Balrog, tu as toujours eu un caractère épouvantable, fit-il en le taquinant. Mais elle ne t'en tiens visiblement pas rancune. J'ai l'impression que vivre auprès des elfes sylvestres va à merveille à ma chère fille. Elle rayonne littéralement... »  
Cette fois, il préféra faire mine de ne pas avoir compris l'insinuation.  
« Timide au premier abord, elle a en vérité un caractère aussi flamboyant que sa crinière... Je peine à croire qu'elle est grandie dans la paisible cité d'Imladris...  
Son acolyte rit et fit un signe d'impuissance.  
« Hélas, elle a le caractère de sa mère... Celui des elfes sylvestres ! Rejoignons-les, veux-tu, ils s'approchent de la lisière de la forêt, et je n'aimerais pas les perdre de vue. »

Ils arrivèrent deux jours après dans la cité elfique, fourbus du voyage, mais content de retourner dans la cité qui avait continué à palpiter aux rythmes de la vie elfique, enveloppant les cavaliers dans un sentiment de sérénité.  
Au porte du palais, Gallion, l'intendant du roi vint les accueillir joyeusement, et souhaitant entretenir le seigneur de ses terres des dernières nouvelles, il déclara poliment :  
« Seigneur Glorfindel, dame Berethiel, vos effets personnels ont été installé dans la dépendance royale. Vous y êtes chez vous aussi longtemps que vous le souhaiterez.  
- Merci Galion, fit Berethiel en lui faisant une brève accolade, c'est généreux de ta part. J'ai hâte de me délasser.  
- Faites donc ! Vous revoir ici nous empli tous de joie.  
Elle fit une brève révérence au roi et au prince, et disparu par la porte principale du palais au pied de l'arbre royal, suivit de prêt par son père.  
La dépendance était un lieu spacieux et toujours éclairé par la lumière du soleil. Il y avait cinq chambres et un immense salon partiellement bâti entre les racines de l'arbre, plus un immense salon qui communiquait directement avec le jardin du palais par d'immenses colonnes de bois blanc sculpté. En faisait le tour des lieux, elle découvrit que des bains avaient été préparés pour chacun.  
_Gallion pense vraiment à tout,_ songea Berethiel en défaisant sa tunique pour se plonger dans l'eau chaude. La fin de se voyage laisserai sa mésaventure tombée dans le passé, et l'avenir dans cette forêt lui semblait radieux.  
Après son bain, elle entreprit de se sécher les cheveux dans le salon avec l'aide d'un drap de bain, et trouva son père en train de lire dans le jardin, ses longs cheveux également humides. Son expression n'avait rien de joyeuse, et elle sut que son allégresse allait prendre fin bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Il ne l'avait plus quitté d'une semelle ces deux derniers jours, et ses regards suspicieux, pesant, ne présageaient rien de bon.  
« Il semblerait que la famille royale souhaite nous garder prêt d'eux, ces appartements sont immenses pour deux personnes.  
- Cet endroit est vraiment charmant,fit Berethiel en ignorant l'aigreur dans sa voix, Gallion nous à fait une belle faveur.  
- Thranduil, tu veux dire, corrigea le blond, puis il poursuivit d'un air inquisiteur, dis-moi ma fille, tu sembles bien t'entendre avec la famille royale... et surtout avec le prince Legolas... »  
Berethiel cligna des yeux, surprise, puis éclata de rire.  
« Père, tu te méprends. Je n'ai nullement ce genre d'intention envers le prince. Nous partageons une amitié franche, rien de plus.  
-J'ose espérer. De nombreuses rumeurs disent que les elfes sylvestres sont plus sauvages, plus enclin à partager des instants purement charnels. Ma fille, si j'apprenais que tu avais délaissé ton honneur pour quelques belles paroles, je jure que je te punirais de manière exemplaire ! Tu es une Noldor. Et les Noldors ne forniquent pas comme des bêtes dans les buissons ! »  
Berethiel avait violemment rougi en écoutant le discours de son père, mais chassa les souvenirs des quelques instants volés avec Thranduil de ses pensées. Si elle doutait, il le serait.  
Refusant d'entrer en conflit avec son père à peine leurs aventures achevées, elle dit d'un air soumis, la tête basse :  
« Je le jure père, que je n'ai jamais fauté, ni avec le prince, ni avec n'importe quel elfe, père, car votre amour et votre estime me sont précieux au delà de tout.  
- Souviens-toi de ces paroles, fit-il d'un ton lourd de menace. Thranduil rêve d'une épouse d'une naissance comme la tienne pour son fils. Derrière sa générosité, je le soupçonne de vouloir te manipuler pour arriver à ses fins. »  
Et cette fois, les mots lui échappèrent.  
« Vous vous trompez à son sujet, il n'est pas malveillant à mon égard. »  
Glorfidel la foudroya du regard, se leva et dit en se dirigeant vers les jardins :  
« Je le connais depuis plus de trois milles ans, ma chère fille, si quelqu'un se fourvoie sur ses véritables intentions, c'est bien toi. Thranduil n'est jamais généreux sans raison...

La fête qui eut lieu le soir même ne parvint pas à chasser les paroles de son père de l'esprit de Berethiel à propos de Thranduil. Elle s'en voulait de douter des intentions du roi envers qui elle était tant redevable, mais ces mots lui avaient rappelé son opinion du roi elfe quand elle était encore sa gouvernante, avant qu'elle ne le prenne plus en affection que ce qui lui était permis.  
_Thranduil n'est jamais généreux sans raison. Et il a été plus que généreux à mon égard... Suis-je folle de croire qu'il n'est pas l'elfe glaciale qu'il veut paraître ? Embrasserait-il celle qu'il destine à son fils ?  
_La rousse aurait voulu pouvoir se dire que non, qu'il ne ferait jamais une telle chose, que c'était bien trop immoral, mais Thranduil n'avait-il pas fait d'elle son esclave alors qu'il condamnait de telles pratiques aux yeux du monde ?  
La tristesse et le doute qui s'était emparée de la jeune elfe, et durant toute la soirée, elle se contentait de sourire lorsqu'il le fallait, et s'éclipsa dès qu'elle le put, voulant fuir cette sensation suffocante majoré par l'assemblée d'elfes hilares autour d'elle.  
La journée qui suivit, Berethiel évita minutieusement tout contact avec la famille royale, tant parce qu'elle se savait surveillée par son père que par l'envie de réfléchir au calme. Allant seule dans les bois, elle réussit à retrouver la paix, loin des intrigues qu'elle espérait dues à l'imagination de son père, et s'isola également de la sorte le jour suivant.  
Mais sa stratégie fut mise à mal à l'aube qui suivit. Glorfindel lisait paisiblement dans son salon, bercé par la pluie quand il vit Legolas, détrempé, arrivé par les jardins royaux monté sur un immense cerf vêtu et armé pour le combat. Il laissa sa monture sur la terrasse, et entra dans le salon à pas de loup, lui faisant signe de ne pas faire de bruit alors qu'il s'emparait de son cor de chasse, alors que la colère submergeait doucement le tueur de Balrog. Il entra dans la chambre de Berethiel sous le regard furieux de son père, ce dernier s'étant levé d'un bon avec la ferme attention de le sortir de là manu militari, mais il entendit avec stupeur le cor raisonner une seconde plus tard, ainsi que la voix du prince crié avec entrain :  
« Il est l'heure d'aller à la chasse ! »  
Le prince ressortit en hâte de la chambre sous un flot d'injures, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.  
« Glorfindel, j'aimerais emmener Berethiel à la chasse ce matin.  
- À la chasse ? » Répéta-t-il, légèrement incrédule des événements qui se passer dans ces propres appartements sans qu'il puisse réussir à les stopper. Il regardait la pluie tomber sur la monture du prince. « Par cette pluie ? As-tu perdu la raison ? »  
Une tornade rousse passa entre eux, saisissant le prince blond par le bras.  
« Mais c'est le temps idéal ! »  
Elle avait enfilé une tenue de cavalier verte, typique de la région, et s'éloignait sur le cerf du prince au grand galop sans un regard en arrière.  
Glorfindel s'était levé et voulu la rappeler, mais il vit plus loin Thranduil, lui aussi apprêté pour la chasse. Il lui adressa un bref signe de la tête, attendant visiblement ces cadets pour partir, et le tueur de Balrog, fier, se retint de toute démonstration publique de colère.

Berethiel était enchantée d'avoir rejoint les chasseurs d'Eryn Legaslen, et son enthousiasme la poussa à travers des courses effrénées à travers les bois pour ne pas laisser sa proie, biche agile, s'enfuir. Dès qu'elle avait réalisé que le prince était venu la chercher, elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde à le suivre, balayant toute volonté de rester à distance de la famille royale, préférant encourir la colère de son père plutôt que de passer des années seule dans les bois à se mortifier.  
La pluie cessa après quelques heures au grand bonheur des chasseurs, et ce n'est qu'en fin d'après midi, quand ils décidèrent qu'ils avaient assez de gibier pour un grand banquet, que l'idée du retour fut évoquée par Legolas. Sa monture piaffante, il se mit en tête de colonne pour faire route vers la cité elfique, et alors que Berthiel voulut leur emboîter le pas, Thranduil dit d'une voix douce derrière elle :  
« Berethiel, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec toi. »  
Elle acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et regarda d'un œil inquiet la troupe s'éloigner, mais tourna bride pour suivre le roi alors qu'il lançait sa monture au galop.  
Les cerfs de la forêt noire étaient vraiment des montures fabuleuses : Leurs longues pattes effectuaient des foulées à la fois ample et souples, procurant la sensation de voler à son cavalier à travers la verdure luxuriante des bois.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent environ une demi-heure plus tard en entrant dans une clairière comme la jeune elfe n'en avait jamais vu. La centaine d'arbres environnants étaient uniques en Terre du Milieu. L'écorce de leurs énormes troncs aux formes torturées étaient d'un blanc laiteux avec de légers dessins dans l'écorce d'un rouge sang semblable aux feuillages touffus qui les coiffaient. Chaque feuille avait une fine forme d'étoile, teintant légèrement la lumière du soleil qui les transperçait, plongeant les cavaliers dans une étrange ambiance rougeoyante.  
Berethiel descendis de sa monture, et approcha d'un des arbres.  
« Quel est cet endroit ? Il est ancien et empli de magie. C'est fabuleux... J'entends presque les arbres murmurer. »  
Thranduil rejoignit la jeune elfe, et posa doucement sa main sur l'écorce ivoire de l'arbre en face d'eux.  
« On appelle cet endroit le cercle des disparus. La légende dit que ces arbres sont très anciens, et qu'ils étaient amis avec les elfes sylvestres dans les temps ancien. Elle dit également que suite à la guerre de la dernière alliance, ils ont tant pleurés les milliers d'elfes morts par la cruauté du Mordor qu'ils ont teinté leurs feuilles de la sorte pour leur rendre hommage. »  
Berethiel l'avait écouté avec attention et dit, visiblement émue par le conte :  
« Tu as connu cette guerre... La légende dit-elle vraie ?  
- Oui... Et bien que les arbres se soit endormi depuis bien longtemps, d'autres les ont imités, comme s'il sentait que les nôtres continuent de périr, encore et encore...»  
Elle frôla l'écorce de l'arbre devant elle, comme impressionnée et murmura :  
« Je prie les Valars qu'il n'y en ait plus jamais d'autres... »  
L'expression du roi se fit douloureuse, il prit ses mains dans les siennes.  
« Berethiel, un malheur est arrivé... »  
Surprise, elle tourna son regard vers lui, mais ne dit rien, le laissant continuer avec appréhension.  
« Les nôtres qui ont poursuivi leur route pour exécuter les esclavagistes ont été attaqué par des soldats du Gondor. Il y a deux blessés graves, dont Elros... »  
Sous le choc, la rousse ne sembla pas réalisée. Elle s'agita légèrement et murmura :  
« C'est impossible, ils ont une missive de votre main… Attaquer un envoyé du roi est presque une déclaration de guerre... Nul n'est assez fou pour commettre un tel acte... »  
Des larmes fuyaient ses yeux, et elle leva la tête vers les feuilles rouges alors que le roi poursuivit.  
« Ils étaient à quelques lieux de la demeure de Silias du Gondor. Son épouse avait signalée son exécution ainsi que celle de son fils et... »  
Ces derniers mots lui firent l'effet d'une gifle qui lui fit réaliser la situation. Elle le regarda, suffoquant par la culpabilité et s'effondra au sol en un sanglot.  
« J'ai tué Elros et l'autre guerrier…Par le caprice de ma vengeance... Qu'ai-je fait Thranduil...  
-Tu n'y es pour rien ! Fit le roi d'un ton rageur. Ils étaient dans leur droit, tout comme toi... Et aucun d'eux n'est mort ! Elessar s'est personnellement occupé de leurs soins, et il chevauche actuellement vers Eryn Legaslen avec son épouse pour faire la lumière sur ces événements. Car la vérité, c'est que la deuxième fille d'Aragorn, Arthéa, était amoureuse de Seraphin, le jeune fils de Silias du Gondor, ils venait juste d se fiancé... Il est terriblement gênant pour la famille royale du Gondor d'admettre qu'ils aient liés leur princesse à un esclavagiste... » Acheva t-il d'un ton plein de mépris.  
A ses pieds, Berethiel pleurait à chaude larmes, et levant les yeux vers lui, elle demanda :  
« Pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela ? »

Thranduil s'agenouilla prêt d'elle, et décréta :  
" Je veux te mettre en sûreté en attendant que cette histoire soit réglée."  
Elle lui jeta un regard étonné.  
" Je pense être en sécurité, avec mon père, dans les appartements que tu nous a attribué au cœur même de la cité..."  
Le roi pencha légèrement la tête et dit finalement :  
"Gallion lui a annoncé ce que je t'ai dit ce matin, pendant que nous étions à la chasse. Et j'ai eu vent qu'il était plutôt d'avis de te punir, et je ne puis permettre cela. Ce n'es nullement le rôle de mes hôtes, si noble soient-ils de porter un jugement sur la manière dont je rends justice. Tu logeras à mes appartements jusqu'à ce que le Gondor renonce à te punir."  
Il glissa ses longs doigts fins dans la chevelure de la rousse, qui se dégagea pour se remettre debout et sécha ses larmes.  
" Si mon père veut me punir, je ne pourrais m'y soustraire indéfiniment, quoi que tu fasses. Ta proposition est généreuse, mais je ne puis accepter. Cela empirerait la situation de manière intolérable..."  
Le Grand Roi des Elfes lui saisit le bras avec force et lui fit faire volte face, plaçant son visage courroucé à quelques centimètres du sien, le bleu de ses yeux brûlant d'une lueur déterminée. Son refus n'étais pas une option qu'il avait ne serait-ce qu'imaginé.  
" C'est un ordre ! Non une proposition ! "  
Elle aurait voulu lui expliquer son refus, mais préféra profiter de cette proximité pour l'embrasser, ignorant sa colère. Thranduil cru vacillé sous la surprise, mais cela ne dura qu'un instant, et il l'attira avec force contre lui, approfondissant leur baisé, dérapant dans sa gorge sans rencontrer de résistance. Il la désirait tant qu'il se moquait des conséquences de ses actes. Que pourrait-il bien arrivé à un roi ?  
La rousse murmura alors qu'il avait brièvement cesser de l'embrasser :  
" Tu dois savoir que mon père crois que tu complotes pour me fiancer à Legolas... Il me rend la vie impossible ! Je préfère cent fois quelques corrections pour la mort du jeune garçon que celle qu'il m'infligera en pensant que j'ai disparu pour avoir quelques relations charnelles avec ton fils !"  
Thranduil la regarda avec étonnement, puis un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, et il fini par éclater de rire. Il riait rarement avec autant de franchise, mais Berethiel se surpris à songer qu'une telle expression lui allait à ravir.  
" Les Noldors ont toujours été bien trop préoccupé par ce genre de chose... Ne t'inquiètes donc plus de cela, je réglerai ce malentendu. Partons à présent."

Ils rentrèrent à la nuit tombé et le roi pria Berethiel de monter discrètement dans ses appartements alors qu'il se rendit dans la dépendance royale. Le roi elfe était dès pus déterminé à faire entendre raison à son ami, et à dissiper tout malentendu par la même occasion. Le tueur de Balrog serait suspicieux, sans nul doute, et Thranduil devrait être habile pour le ramener à la raison sans pour autant dévoiler que c'était lui, et non son fils, qui vivait quelque idylle avec sa fille.  
_Tout cela est pure folie... Mais d'une folie si douce, si envoûtante qu'elle est inévitable..._  
Il rencontra son Legolas dans les couloirs, tenant dans sa main deux verres et une carafe de vin avec un grand sourire, visiblement fier de lui.  
"Ne vous dérangez pas père, j'ai parlé avec Glorfindel... Tout est arrangé, et il est averti que Berethiel ne retournera pas auprès de lui tant que nos désaccord avec le Gondor ne seront pas réglés."  
Le roi fronça les sourcils.  
"Tu me surprends..."  
Puis il remarqua qu'un bleu était en train de se former sur la mâchoire de son fils, coïncidant avec l'idée qu'il se faisait de la réaction que le tueur de Balrog aurait quand on lui annoncerai qu'ils avaient soustrait sa fille à son autorité, même temporairement.  
"Voilà une bonne chose, mon fils. Mais je dois encore éclaircir un point avec lui.  
-Il m'a également fait part de ses soupçons père, et j'ai dissipé ce malentendu." Il baissa la tête d'un air navré et continua, "je sais que vous souhaiteriez..."  
Le roi peina à ne pas accueillir pareille confidences avec le sourire et dit sobrement :  
"Tu trouveras l'épouse qu'il te faut, je ne perds pas espoir. Et ce jour, nous festoierons comme jamais ! J'ai hâte de te voir assurer notre lignée, mais pas au point de vouloir rendre de vouloir te causer de la peine et te voir souffrir auprès d'une épouse mélancolique..."  
Il invita son fils à faire quelques pas en sa compagnie dans les jardins royaux et dit alors que ce dernier lui servait un verre de vin :  
" Mais je m'étonne de voir Glorfindel renoncer si vite, cela ne lui ressemble pas...  
-Allons, fêtons cette victoire ! Fit Legolas joyeux, Berethiel est en sécurité dans la maison des garde chasse de L'Ouest, et la paix règne sans nuage dans notre maison."  
_Ah, mon fils, quand tu auras une épouse, espérons que tu seras moins crédule..._

Thranduil prit malgré tout le temps de boire quelques verres de cet excellent cru de la Treille avant de regagner ses appartements, légèrement étourdit par l'alcool et euphorique.  
Il retrouva Berethiel, à présent vêtue d'une robe de soie bleue en train de ranger des choses ça et là. Le roi blond la regarda un moment, amusé de voir qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Il avait espéré que son désir pour elle disparaîtrait avec la fatigue de la journée, mais il la voulait plus encore que dans le cercle des disparus. Il finit par lui manifesté sa présence.  
" Tu n'as pas à faire cela, tu n'es plus ma gouvernante.  
-Un instant d'égarement, dit-elle pour toute excuse, et mon père ?"  
Mais elle n'eut jamais de réponse car il n'écoutait plus et l'embrassait doucement, puis avec plus d'ardeur, descendant ses mains jusqu'à sa taille, et la souleva du sol d'un geste doux, la portant dans ses bras jusque dans sa chambre et l'assit sur le lit, se mettant à genoux devant elle pour être à sa hauteur.  
" Je connais les coutumes des clans Noldor..."  
Elle le regardait intensément. Elle le trouvait beau avec sa peau pâle et ses longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. Ces yeux bleus qui l'avaient terrifié, hantaient à présent ses rêves, et s'y plongeant, elle n'y vit que douceur.  
" Je suis aussi une elfe sylvestre... "fit-elle en déposant ses lèvres sur celles de son amant, " Je veux une vie heureuse, et pouvoir aimer sans en demander la permission..."  
Il l'avait écouté dans l'attente de recevoir pleinement son accord pour poursuivre sur sa lancée, caressant la peau de cesses joues du bout de ses lèvres.  
Ses pensées vagabondant un instant, il se demanda si il ne l'avait pas désiré depuis le jour où il l'avait vu sur le marché gris. Il sourit et l'embrassa avec fougue, glissant ses doigts fins dans sa chevelure rousse au boucles soyeuses. Leurs baisers se firent de plus en plus passionnés, et glissant ses petites mains dans le cou de Thranduil, Berethiel entreprit de se débarrasser de la tunique argenté du roi, mais les mains tremblantes, elle semblait en proie à quelques difficultés avec les attaches. L'initiative séduit le roi qui se débarrassa de sa tunique en un mouvement rapide, et entreprit de faire glisser la robe de soie de Berethiel au sol. Rougissante, elle lui jeta un regard intimidé alors qu'il l'allongeait sur le lit en glissant ses mains d'un geste assuré autour de sa taille à présent nue. Ce regard lui intimait qu'elle n'avait jamais partagé son intimité avec un homme, et le roi savait qu'il devrait redoubler de douceur, tempérer ses ardeurs les plus sauvages... Car les Valars en soient témoins, il ne lui voulait aucun mal...

Fin de chapitre

Merci pour vos messages chères sieurs et dames, c'est un plaisir que d'avoir vos appréciations au fil du temps, et remotive quand l'inspiration me laisse seule avec une page désespérément blanche...

Et gloire à ma correctrice que ne je présente même plu (shibake!) qui a patiemment vu ce chapitre se faire retourner dans tous les sens imaginables...

J'espère que ce dernier chapitre, légèrement vous a plu avec une fin quelque peu... Torride ^^ (Les elfes sylvestres ne sont-ils pas décrits pour être un peu plus sauvage que leurs cousins de l'Ouest... ? ^^»)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10. Révélation

Le matin vint trop vite au goût de Thranduil, qui s'était réveillé bien après le lever du soleil. Perdu dans ses pensées, il caressait les mèches cuivrées de l'elfe toujours endormie à ses côtés, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux flamboyants sous le soleil. Repoussant quelques mèches, il sourit en voyant les minuscules tâches de rousseurs sur les joues de la rousse qui se faufilaient de manière éparse jusqu'à ses épaules. Profitant du sommeil de son amante, il poursuivit sa contemplation vers les cicatrices qu'il avait soignées, largement réduites en taille mais toujours visibles par des traces blanches qui sillonnaient sa peau.  
À contre cœur, il fit mine de se détacher, mais elle saisit sa main et dit d'un air endormi :  
« Reste. Tes mains sont si douces...  
- Je dois aller administrer le royaume, souffla-t-il, mes appartements sont les tiens, je reviendrais vite. »  
Avant qu'il ne disparaisse, elle se leva, enroulée dans un drap.  
« Mes vêtements sont en bas... Je n'ai rien à me mettre ici. »  
Le roi la détailla de la tête au pied et dit d'un air espiègle :  
« Cela te va à merveille, ma douce, il rit et ajouta : J'avais préparé une robe à ton intention dans la chambre d'ami. »

À peine eut-il le temps de descendre les escaliers de l'arbre royal que Gallion bondit sur le roi et déclara :  
« Glorfindel est parti Monseigneur ! »  
Thranduil le regarda avec étonnement, puis la contrariété se peint sur son visage.  
« Pardon ? »  
-Il est parti sur son cheval à la première heure du jour, emportant toutes ses affaires avec lui. Il a dit qu'il partait rejoindre le roi Elessar et sa suite. »  
Le Grand Roi des Elfes se crispa. Voilà qui compliquerait nettement les négociations à venir. Nul n'avait put dévoiler jusque-là l'identité du fameux assassin de Silias et son fils, et il ne doutait pas que la surprise ainsi que l'amitié qu'ils portait jadis à la jeune elfe les poussent à retirer toutes réclamations de châtiment.  
À présent, ils arriveraient en toutes connaissances de cause, et sans nul doute que Glorfindel leur proposerait une alternative à son goût.  
« Peut-être que Dame Berethiel pourrait de nouveau parcourir la cité librement à présent. »  
Thranduil inclina la tête.  
« Vous avez raison, mon ami. Je vous laisse lui annoncer la nouvelle, car je présume que vous savez où elle est… »  
Gallion cligna des yeux, surpris. En temps qu'intendant du roi, il était de son devoir de savoir tout ce qui ce passait dans le palais royal, mais il savait aussi que le seigneur des lieux protégeait le secret de son intimité avec férocité.  
« Monseigneur, je...  
- Ne lui dites pas où est parti Glorfindel, poursuivit le roi elfe en ignorant sa crainte, suffisamment de tourments étreignent déjà son cœur. »

C'est avec crainte que l'intendant passât la porte des appartements royaux, un lieu qu'il n'avait pénétré qu'en de rares occasions. Berethiel vint à sa rencontre vêtu d'une robe verte et blanche, et se figea en le voyant.  
Renfermant la porte derrière lui, il dit :  
« Le roi me charge de vous avertir que votre père a quitté la cité. Vous pouvez à présent aller sans crainte. »  
Elle le regarda avec étonnement.  
« Pourquoi est-il partit ? Pour aller où ?  
- Ces desseins nous sont pour le moment, encore inconnus. »  
Elle s'approcha davantage de Gallion et demanda :  
« Thranduil t'as dit que j'étais ici ?  
- Il n'en a pas eu besoin. Hier, je t'ai aperçu dans les escaliers de l'arbre royal. »  
Elle ignora cette dernière phrase et passa devant lui en disant :  
« Je peux donc à présent regagner mes appartements. Merci, Gallion. »  
Cependant, l'intendant n'en avait pas fini et la retint par le bras.  
« Je peux faire porter une partie de tes affaires ici si tu le souhaites. »  
Elle lui fit face, le toisant avec un air de défis.  
« Qu'insinues-tu Gallion ?  
- Je n'ai nul jugement à porter sur les agissements de mon roi. Mais tout comme Legolas, j'espérais qu'en allant à la rencontre du monde, il retrouverait un peu de joie. Et je dois dire qu'en le voyant ainsi, moins mélancolique, moins glacial... J'aime le revoir de nouveau sourire, moins prompt à la solitude et si c'est toi qui es à l'origine de tout cela, alors je te supplie de demeurer à ses côtés. »  
Elle le regarda avec surprise, étonnée par la tirade de son ami. Puis elle afficha un sourire sincère.  
« Je ne serais pas contre le fait d'avoir quelques affaires supplémentaires ici. »

* * *

Glorfindel rencontra l'escorte du Gondor le lendemain de son départ.  
Le cortège était composé d'une trentaine de cavaliers en armes, avec en son centre le roi Elessar, Arwen et une jeune fille qui avait hérité de la beauté de sa mère, la princesse Arthea. La jeune fille qui devait avoir dans les seize ans arborait un visage sincèrement triste et vêtu de vêtements de deuil, mais fit néanmoins un bon accueil à l'elfe. Tous furent surpris de le rencontrer en de tels lieux, mais plus encore quand ils écoutèrent son récit des événements passés. À présent, tous les événements qu'on leur avait rapporté prenaient un sens, et il parut évident à Aragorn que Thranduil réclamerait la tête des soldats qui avaient capturé les sept cavaliers elfes. À ce propos, Glorfindel appris avec soulagement que les deux blessés était hors de danger, mais encore trop faible pour pouvoir prendre la route.

Ils avaient fait une halte pour reposer leurs montures et échanger avec Glorfindel sur le chemin même des elfes. Cependant, le capitaine de la garde royale montrait des signes d'impatience, inquiet de ce qui pouvait bien se tapir dans la forêt, car dans les royaumes humains la forêt avait toujours une réputation épouvantable.  
« Si vous le permettez, je resterai jusqu'à la fin de cette affaire. Ensemble, nous pourrons obtenir justice », affirma le tueur de Balrog.  
Ils avaient enfourché leurs montures pour poursuivre au pas. Devant cette déclaration, Aragorn demanda :  
« Vous voulez que nous punissions Berethiel... Votre fille ?  
- Autrefois, jamais elle n'aurait fait preuve de cruauté. Mais, elle a sciemment choisi d'infliger une fin pleine de souffrance à ces hommes. Il est de mon devoir de père de la rappeler à l'ordre, et c'est ce que je voulais faire, mais Thranduil s'interpose... Il croit que je remets ainsi ses décisions en cause, il est tellement orgueilleux... »  
Son visage s'était crispé en prononçant ces derniers mots.  
« Qu'espérez-vous obtenir en soutenant le parti d'Arthéa, seigneur Glorfindel ? » Demanda Aragorn avec étonnement.  
« Je l'ignore, soupira l'elfe blond. J'ignore encore ce que nous pourrons obtenir de la justice d'Eryn Legaslen... »  
Arwen avait écouté avec attention, et invita le tueur de Balgor à faire quelques pas plus en avant de la suite royale. Une fois arrivée à bonne distance, elle prit la parole :  
« Je te connais depuis toujours, Glorfindel, assez pour voir qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne dis pas. »  
Le blond s'était préparé à cette discussion, mais davantage pour réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire plus que dans le but de mentir.

« En arrivant à Vert-Bois, j'étais intrigué de voir Thranduil accorder tant d'importance à ma fille. Tu le connais, ce n'est pas à proprement parler quelqu'un de chaleureux... J'ai cru qu'il voulait la fiancée à son fils. Je me suis fourvoyé, et n'ai réalisé que trop tard... Il m'a pris ma fille Arwen, ma seule enfant... Laissé Silias du Gondor souffrir et répandre ses entrailles sur le sol... C'est la signature de Thranduil. À présent, il l'a séparé de moi, soit disant pour ne pas que je puisse la punir... »  
Une larme coula sur la joue du blond, qu'Arwen essuya, caressant sa joue d'une manière qu'elle voulait rassurante.  
« Il ne lui fera aucun mal, j'en suis sûre...  
- Tu te trompes Arwen... Je l'ai vu hanter ses pas, rêvant de la faire sienne. Et elle l'aime, j'en jurerai. Mais après ? Que se passera-t-il ? Crois-tu qu'il y est un autre avenir pour elle, que de finir brisée ? »

* * *

À Eryn Legaslen, les deux jours qui suivirent le départ de Glorfindel se déroulèrent dans l'allégresse, car les elfes sylvestres trouvaient toujours une occasion pour faire la fête, et bien que chacun s'affairât à préparer l'arrivée des Seigneurs du Gondor le jour, tous levèrent leurs coupes à la venue de la nouvelle lune durant la nuit.  
À la surprise de beaucoup, Thranduil s'était également joint aux réjouissances improvisées, mais nul ne lui en fit la remarque, car les absences répétés de leur souverain aux festivités de ces dernières années avait fait craindre aux siens un départ prématuré pour les Havres Gris.  
Le premier soir, il fit nuit blanche, festoyant tard, et préféra flâner avec Berethiel aux abords du lac jusqu'au petit matin avant de retourner à son devoir.

De son coté, la demoiselle avait été éveillé par Legolas pour lui proposer d'aller chasser quelques gibiers qu'ils pourraient être fier de servir aux futurs invités. Elle espérait de tout cœur pouvoir trouver un compromis avec Aragorn et Arwen, qui furent jadis ses amis du temps où ils vivaient tous à Imladris.

Le lendemain, alors que minuit était passé depuis plusieurs heures, Thranduil raccompagna l'elfe rousse à ses appartements talonnés par Gimli et Legolas. Les deux amis étaient ivres, et le roi les invita à aller prendre du repos pour la journée de demain.  
« Mon fils, ramène ton ami dans sa chambre, je dois parler avec Berethiel à propos des événements à venir. »  
Sans attendre, il ouvrit la porte et invita la demoiselle elfe à entrer alors que celle-ci lui glissa un sourire complice.  
À peine la porte fut-elle fermée qu'ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue, mais le blond interrompu momentanément leur élan et murmura à l'oreille de la rousse :  
« Demain, sera malgré tout un jour difficile...  
-J'en aurais eu de plus durs... »  
Il la poussa au mur plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
«Tu ne réalises pas... Nous ignorons dans quelle mesure ils ont été informés des événements ! Il pourrait, malgré tout, exiger un châtiment, et les lois du royaume...  
-Si c'était à refaire, je ne changerais rien, 'importe ce que le Gondor en dira, ou exigera... Laissons cela à présent. »  
Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, glissant sa main gauche dans les longs cheveux dorés du roi, et entrepris de défaire sa tunique rouge de l'autre. Il rompit leur baiser pour l'observer un instant, plongea ses yeux bleus dans cet océan d'un vert si chaleureux.

Il la désirait plus encore après leurs premiers ébats, voulant davantage de sa douceur, de sa candeur et de la sincérité de la passion qu'elle mettait dans ses gestes.  
Profitant de cet instant, elle glissa sa petite main sans celle du guerrier, et l'entraîna avec elle avec un sourire entendu jusqu'à sa chambre.  
Son ardeur le surprenait, mais Thranduil ne se fit pas prier, impatient de pouvoir de nouveau parcourir les courbes délicates de la damoiselle d'Imladris.

Le roi partagea la couche de la jeune elfe jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jour qui l'éveillèrent à regret. Peinant à trouver la force de partir alors que Berethiel, endormie lovée contre lui, entortillant ses longs cheveux blonds entre ses doigts, il se perdit dans ses songes, chérissant ces moments privilégiés avant que l'orage ne s'abatte sur eux.  
Son ouïe fine perçut un pas léger, le ramenant brutalement à la réalité. Il n'avait que trop tarder à s'éclipser, et sans doute était-ce Gallion qui venait s'assurer que l'elfe rousse ne manquait de rien.  
De plus, l'appartement allait être mis à disposition de la famille royale du Gondor, et Berethiel logerait à présent à plein temps auprès e Thranduil.  
Il se glissa hors du lit, et à peine eut-il le temps d'enfiler un pantalon que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Il repoussa brusquement les draps sur la nudité de la rousse et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sermonner son intendant royal pour son impudence qui ne lui était inhabituelle.

Mais ce fut Legolas qui apparût, en tenue de chasse avec son cor à la main.

Le prince regarda son père puis la jeune fille encore endormie, estomaqué, la bouche entrouverte mais incapable de produire le moindre son. Puis son regard se courrouça, et il sortit de la chambre sans un mot. Le souverain blond le rattrapa, mais ce fut Legolas qui parla le premier.  
« Je savais qu'il y avait quelques choses d'anormal ! Mais père, as-tu définitivement perdu l'esprit ?!  
-Fils... »

Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de la sorte. Bien que peut enclin à se faire sermonner par son fils, le roi savait que la colère de son enfant était justifiée, et qu'il ne pourrait entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire une fois la tempête passée.  
« Je trouve cela terriblement cruel ! Tu as presque six mille ans par les Valars ! Pourquoi fallait-il que tu bafoues ainsi son honneur ?! Réalises-tu seulement que tu vas lui briser le cœur ? »  
Thranduil se rapprocha du prince et dit :  
« Je n'en ai nullement l'intention... Elle m'est précieuse fils, et je la protégerais, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. »  
Legolas le regarda avec étonnement, visiblement surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il semblait confus.  
« Je suis désolé père... Je n'ai nullement à me mêler de vos choix. Mais permettez-moi une dernière question à ce sujet : l'aimez-vous ? »  
Le roi se figea de surprise. Voilà une question qu'il refusait de se poser à lui-même, préférant se perdre dans le moment présent, même s'il savait qu'un jour cette question mériterait une réponse. Devant le silence persistant de son père, le prince soupira, l'air visiblement déçu, et s'éclipsa. Le roi l'imita, souhaitant mettre à profit les heures qui lui restaient à écumer encore et encore les textes de loi éditées depuis la création du royaume sylvestre de la Forêt de l'Est par Oropher.

En fin de matinée, alors que les gardes estimaient l'arrivée d'Aragorn et de sa suite pour midi, il se rendit de nouveau dans la dépendance royale. À peine eut-il passé la porte qu'il entendait les gloussements des caméristes qu'il avait expédiées auprès de Berethiel plus tôt dans la matinée.  
Il retrouva celle-ci dans le salon entourer de deux humaines blondes qui cessèrent toutes discussions quand il entra, posant un genou au sol, intimidées.  
_Elles ne sont pas à blâmer,_ songea Berethiel, Thranduil était impressionnant, vêtu pour une rencontre officielle, il portait son imposant manteau rouge sur sa tunique argenté, et il avait déjà coiffé sa couronné décorée aux couleurs du printemps. Il les congédia d'un geste de la main, et l'elfe rousse soupira.  
« Pourquoi me les as-tu envoyé ? Elles font un bruit insupportable.  
- Mais elles ont œuvrées à merveille », fit-il en lui tendant la main pour l'inviter à se lever afin de la détailler. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de vert et d'argent d'un tissu vaporeux, et sur ses bras reposait une étole argentée fait dans le même tissu que la tunique du roi. Jetant un regard autour d'elle, la rousse s'assura qu'ils étaient seul et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du roi et murmura :  
« Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir vu partir ce matin.. »

Le roi fut rassuré de constater qu'elle n'avait rien entendu de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec son fils. Elle reprit sur un tout autre sujet.

"Je ne peux pas me balader vêtu ainsi, on dirait une princesse...  
- Pas encore », fit le roi en tirant une boite de son manteau, et l'ouvrant, il dévoila un étrange bijou, à mi-chemin entre la pince à cheveux et la tiare. Une fine armature d'argent joignait une tempe à une autre en passant par l'arrière de la tête ou pendait une multitude de torsades d'argents, faites pour y glisser des mèches de cheveux.  
La jeune elfe poussa un cri de surprise et rit nerveusement. Le blond saisit la coiffe dans ses mains et la déposa délicatement sur la tête de la rousse, faisant minutieusement passer une mèche de cheveux dans chacune des spirales d'argent.  
Elle baissa la tête et saisit une de ses mains.  
« C'est un cadeau splendide Thranduil, mais c'est bien trop. Je ne suis ni princesse, ni reine...

-Dans les temps anciens, c'était un bijou qu'offraient les jeunes nobles à la dame de leur cœur pour leur faire part de leur attachement. Je n'ai pas connu cette époque moi-même, mais tu portes la coiffe que mon père, Oropher, offrit à dame ma mère, bien des années avant qu'ils ne se fiancent, alors qu'il partait conquérir Vert-Bois. Il voulait que nul ne puisse poser la regarder, et ignorer qu'elle était sous sa protection. »  
Elle le regarda, émue par ses paroles, puis l'étreignit, ne trouvant pas les mots pour exprimer ses sentiments et murmura d'une voix brisée par l'émotion :  
« Je suis plus que comblée... Cela fait si peu de temps que nous nous sommes rencontrés, Grand Roi des Elfes. Je crains de ne pas être digne de tout ce que tu m'accordes... »

Poursuivant son ouvrage dans les cheveux de Berethiel, ces mots le figèrent une seconde, et il ferma les yeux en avalant difficilement sa salive, une boule à la gorge.

Il s'assurait la capitulation ainsi la capitulation du Gondor, mais à quel prix...

Un cor retentit au loin, clamant une sonorité typique du Gondor et les deux elfes sursautèrent. La gravité envahie les traits de l'elfe blond, et il l'invita à le suivre dans les couloirs, lui offrant son bras. Ils rencontrèrent Legolas et Gimli, tout deux vêtu noblement, le prince Legolas portant une tunique argentée qui secoua la tête, comme pour chasser une pensée absurde de son esprit, mais continua cependant à la dévisager étrangement.  
« Berethiel, en ce jour, ta splendeur fait de l'ombre au soleil lui-même.  
- Et c'est peut dire ! » S'exclama maladroitement Gimli.  
Elle le gratifia d'une révérence gracieuse :  
« Je te remercie, mon cher prince. »

L'intendant royal se présenta et le roi posa sa main ornée de plusieurs bagues sur l'épaule de la rousse.  
« Gallion, je te confie demoiselle Berethiel. Je veux que tu veilles personnellement à ce qu'elle n'est aucun contact avec les Gondoriens jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Pas même si c'est le roi ou la reine qui la réclame. Legolas, Maître Gimli, je vous laisse accueillir nos hôtes. »

Et chacun partit dans une direction différente.

*  
- Fin de chapitre -

* * *

Merci pour à tous vos reviews !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il ne s'y passe pas de folle chose, mais le prochain sera riche en confrontation :)

Merci à Shibake pour sa correction.


	11. Chapter 11

Salutation !

Une fois n'est pas coutume, j'ai mis les remerciements en hauts, ainsi donc :

Merci à tous pour vos petits mots Darkklinne, Fumusaki, LegolasKili, little-road, et Toutouille (oui Glorfindel il a craqué son slip... Et il a pas fini!)

Merci a Reagan Greenleaf pour sa correction,

J'espère que le chapitre qui vient va vous plaire !

* * *

**Chapitre 11. Stratégies et déceptions**

Legolas et Gimli se tenaient en haut des marches du palais de l'arbre royal quand arrivèrent les cavaliers du Gondor. Deux portes bannières vêtus d'armures rutilantes entrèrent en premiers sur la place, suivis d'Aragorn et son épouse, et non loin Glorfindel, la mine contractée. Le roi humain avait revêtu une tunique bleu nuit frappé de l'arbre blanc. Le temps l'avait marqué, traçant des fils argentés dans sa chevelure d'ébène et épaississant ses traits.  
De son côté, la reine n'avait rien perdu en beauté comme si le temps n'avait pas d'emprise sur son corps, mais la fatigue se dessinait sur son visage anxieux. Elle tenait prêt d'elle sa fille, regardant d'un ?il inquiet les gardes elfes vêtus pour le combat, et bien que peu nombreux, elle en avait vu une bonne vingtaine depuis qu'ils avaient franchis les frontières de la ville, les regardant d'un air sévère. Certain guerriers arboraient une fleur blanche dans leurs chevelures, un symbole généralement utilisé en temps de guerre, en pensée pour ceux qui partaient en escarmouche.  
_Une pensée pour ceux qui sont Ithilien, _réalisa-t-elle, doutant à présent de la sagesse de ne pas les avoir joints à leur cortège.  
Aragorn, un sourire franc sur les lèvres alla avec empressement à la rencontre de ses amis, heureux de revoir ses compagnons de la Communauté de l'Anneau, bien que triste que ce soit en de telles circonstances. Malgré que ce sentiment soit partagé, Legolas conserva une certaine réserve, se tenant aux formules de bienvenue habituelle, l'air troublé.  
Un elfe invita la suite royale à aller prendre du repos dans un autre quartier de la ville, et le prince poussa un soupir, et dit la mine préoccupée :

« Peut-être souhaitez-vous vous rafraîchir avant de rencontrer le seigneur mon père. La dépendance royale est à votre disposition.  
-Legolas, » fit Glorfindel avec un bref signe de tête en guise de salutation, « Où est ma fille si ce n'est dans ces appartements-ci ?  
- Nous lui avons offert une autre demeure, et sans doute parcourt-elle le palais à l'heure où nous parlons.  
- Puis je la voir ? Tenta t-il, même si il devinait la réponse.  
- Je crains que cela soit impossible pour le moment, poursuivit le prince.  
- Allons, » fit Elessar en espérant briser la tension qui monté entre les deux hommes, « Nous la verrons bientôt, mon ami. Venez, allons nous rafraîchir, le voyage a été long. »  
Le prince, suivi du nain, les mena jusqu'à leurs appartements et les laissèrent se délasser.

Ce n'est que plus de deux heures plus tard qu'ils furent conduits dans la salle du trône par un Gallion très solennel.  
Thranduil était juché sur son trône, impassible, bien que ses yeux brûlaient d'une lueur plus glaciale que jamais, drapé dans toute sa fierté. A coté de l'imposant trône de bois était assis Legolas, qui bien que moins impressionnant que son père, il semblait presque rayonner de beauté vêtu ainsi d'argent, avec le soleil sur lui. La jeune Arthéa écarquilla les yeux, impressionnée par les deux seigneurs sylvestres à l'air grave, alors que sa mère lui serrait la main d'un air rassurant pendant qu'un Hérault annoncait leurs titres respectifs.

« Bienvenue à vous, Roi Aragorn, ainsi qu'à votre maison. Nous regrettons de vous revoir en de pareilles circonstances. Et bon retour parmi nous, seigneur Glorfindel, ton départ improvisé nous a grandement peiné », conclu le roi pour signifier que l'audience était ouverte.  
« Je le regrette, fit poliment l'elfe blond, mais la nécessité est le motif de ma hâte. »  
Il le toisa avec suspicion et ne répondit rien. Le roi quitta lentement son trône et descendit les marches dans le silence. Il s'arrêta devant la princesse qui se tenait prêt de sa mère. Il n'avait jamais eu de réelles affections pour Arwen, la trouvant trop fragile, et dépourvue d'intérêt. De plus, cette famille avait le don énervant de lire les âmes des gens, hors, Thranduil était secret, et il comptait bien le rester.

« Vous êtes donc la princesse Arthéa ?  
- Oui, monseigneur », fit-elle timidement d'une voix à peine audible. Il était si grand par rapport à elle qu'elle devait lever la tête pour le regarder, et ces yeux de glace la pétrifièrent.  
« Soyez assurée que je regrette l'annulation de vos fiançailles. Que souhaitez-vous en réparation du préjudice princesse ? Vous avez fait une bien longue route pour nous en faire part, aussi suis-je à présent tout disposé à prendre en compte vos revendications. »

Arwen lança au roi un regard noir, mais pinça les lèvres, sachant que si elle intervenait alors que le roi s'adressait directement à Arthéa, elle jetterait le discrédit sur sa fille devant une assemblée d'elfes influents en ce monde.

« Je souhaite que l'assassin de mon cher Séraphin, fils de Silias du Gondor, j'ai nommé la demoiselle Berethiel, fille de Glorfindel, soit punie pour ses crimes. »

Le roi eu un sourire mauvais en entendant le terme d'assassin, la première erreur de la jeune fille. Néanmoins, il ne releva pas et l'incita à poursuivre sa plaidoirie.

« De quoi l'accusez-vous, précisément ? »

Aragorn ferma les yeux et soupira intérieurement. Il n'avait pas préparé sa fille à affronter le Grand Roi des Elfes, et il paraissait maintenant évident que ce dernier tenterait de prouver qu'elle ignore comment traiter cette affaire. Une man?uvre aussi féroce qu'habile.  
« Je l'accuse d'avoir usé de barbarie sur la personne de Silias du Gondor, ce dernier a rendu son dernier soupir devant la dame son épouse après avoir souffert des heures ! Elle a également tué gratuitement le seigneur son fils !  
-Il suffit ! S'énerva Arwen. Thranduil, ce n'est qu'une enfant !  
-Une princesse en âge d'être fiancé en vue de perpétuer sa lignée, précisa le roi blond, qui porte des accusations gravissimes sur une des elfes sous ma protection. Legolas, » fit-il avec un signe de la main.

Le prince rejoint son père et lui mit dans la main deux rouleaux de parchemin. Il en mit un dans les mains de la jeune fille et lui intima de le lire.

« Vous avez déjà eu ce document en sept exemplaires similaires, sur mes hommes que vous retenez prisonniers. Veuillez la lire à voix haute, jeune fille. »

Elle regarda sa mère qui lui fit signe de s'exécuter et lue d'une voix tremblante :

« Moi, Thranduil Vertefeuille fils d'Oropher, Grand Roi des Elfes des royaumes sylvestres d'Eryn Lasgalen, donne tous droits à la Demoiselle Berethiel, protectrice d'Imladris, fille du Seigneur Glorfindel ainsi qu'à sa compagnie d'exécuter les seigneurs cités par la présente en vertu des lois interdisant l'esclavagisme établies par les seigneurs Elessar Telcontar [...] et moi même en l'an un du quatrième âge. En accord avec les lois établies, les membres de cette compagnie disposent de toute licence pour appliquer la justice du roi. »

S'en suivit une longue liste de noms qui fit frissonner la jeune fille dont la voix s'étranglait dans des larmes qui ne tarderait plus. Quand elle eut enfin fini, le roi déclara :  
« Je vous redemande donc, princesse : Quelles sont vos revendications ? »

La jeune fille fondit en larmes, et Glorfindel, las de se manège intervint :  
« Il suffit de martyriser cette enfant, Thranduil. Tu sais comme moi qu'éventrer un homme et le laisser répandre ses boyaux sur le sol n'est pas justice, mais une vengeance cruelle. Nous y étions tous deux. Hors les lois d'Eryn Lasgalen condamnent ce genre d'actes. »

Une longue discussion s'en suivit pour savoir si Berethiel était responsable de ces actes, et une plus longue encore pour savoir si elle devait être jugée selon la loi des hommes et des elfes, et pour quel chef d'accusation. Rapidement, Glorfindel perçu que Thranduil faisait de son mieux pour enliser la discussion sans vraiment souhaiter exercer la justice de son peuple comme il l'aurait cru. Ce dernier invita même à plusieurs reprises Aragorn à faire part des lois du Gondor, mais ce dernier restait interdit, car la sentence allait du fouet à la mort, et il n'avait aucune envie d'en venir là.  
Glorfindel s'agitait plus d'heure en heure, et il finit par perdre patience alors que le soleil faisait mine de disparaître à l'horizon.

« Thranduil ! Arthéa est ici et a subit ton courroux, mais par les Valars, où est Berethiel ? Nous ne pouvons décider de son avenir sans l'avoir entendue.  
-Sa présence n'est nullement requise, fit Thranduil d'un ton acerbe.  
-Nous souhaiterions vivement nous entretenir avec elle, fit Aragorn. Seigneur Thranduil, Berethiel est ma plus ancienne amie, et personne ici ne lui veut de mal... »

Le seigneur elfe eut, pendant une fraction de seconde une expression peinée, puis il soupira :

« Legolas, veux-tu bien... »

Le prince s'exécuta, et revint rapidement, la demoiselle rousse à son bras. Les nouveaux venus furent surpris de la voir ainsi vêtue, de manière si noble, par les vêtements que Thranduil avait choisis le matin même, ayant en souvenir la jeune elfe qui parcourait le monde à cheval dans une simple tenue de cavalier. La princesse Arthéa retint un soupir d'admiratif, mais souffla :

« Ce ne peut être vous qui avez commis ces actes barbares. »

Berethiel lui jeta un regard intrigué, mais ses yeux furent attirés par Glorfindel dont elle ignorait la présence en ces lieux jusqu'à cet instant. Elle fit un pas dans sa direction et dit :

« Père ! J'ignorais votre retour ... »

Celui-ci la fusilla du regard, l'air méprisant et garda le silence, se contenant d'un signe de tête. Il fixait le bijou qui ornait ses cheveux, et n'en réalisa la signification que quand elle fit un demi-tour sur elle-même pour saluer Aragorn et son épouse d'une accolade. Il devint rouge de colère et s'approcha de Thranduil avec la visible attention de lui écraser un poing en pleine figure. Le roi para le coup sans mal, et Legolas, stupéfait, se précipita sur le tueur de Balrog pour le maîtriser, aidé rapidement par le roi des Hommes alors que sa femme et sa fille s'écartèrent.

« Thranduil... Que Melkor t'emporte ! Comment as-tu pu oser ? Tu étais mon ami... Et tu devais veiller sur elle ! Et non pas en faire une royale putain ! »

Berethiel blêmit, et s'avança vers son père.

« Père, vous vous méprenez...  
- Silence ! Hurla-t-il, il tu n'es plus ma fille ! Ma fille est partie à cheval rendre visite à ses amis en Gondor, et a été tué sur la route... Je suis las de cette histoire, laissez-moi à mon chagrin à présent. Je rentre à Imladris. »

Il se libéra de l'emprise des deux hommes et tourna les talons, la mort dans l'âme. Berethiel fit mine de le suivre, mais Aragorn la retint.

« Laisse-le, sa colère et sa peine sont encore trop vivaces...  
-Je ne comprends pas, murmura Arthéa.  
-Peu de gens le peuvent, » fit Arwen avec un regard soupçonneux envers Thranduil, qui l'ignora superbement.  
« Nous avons eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui.. Nous reprendrons demain. »

Tous s'éclipsèrent, laissant Thranduil et Berethiel seuls dans la pièce. Elle lui jeta un regard furieux.

« Tu as fait exprès ! Tout cela ne s'est produit que parce que tu le voulais ! Tu as tout manigancé pour rendre Glorfindel furieux, car nul doute que tu savais qu'il avait rejoint Aragorn !  
- Oui, soupira Thranduil... Tout cela est, je le crains.  
-¨Pourquoi ? S'exclama-t-elle, en larmes.  
- Pour te protéger, fit-il sévèrement. Crois-moi, je ne t'aurais pas causé tant de chagrin si ce n'était pas nécessaire !  
- Me protéger de quoi ? Par les Valars dans cette pièce je n'ai aucun ennemi Thranduil, hormis ceux que tu as fabriqué toi-même ! Je vais sur-le-champ parler à Aragorn et Arwen ! »

Il la retint par le bras avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin.

« Je te l'interdit ! Demain je reprendrais les discussions, et ils s'en retourneront sans doute sans causer de dommage ! Tu n'as pas idée de ce que mon père a prévu comme châtiment à ceux qui se rendait coupable de cruauté ! »

Elle le défia du regard et sortit à grande enjambée par la porte, ignorant ces dernières paroles. Il lui emboîta le pas, furieux, et la retint par l'épaule.

« Ne me contrains pas à employer la force ! »

Ils étaient à présent dans les couloirs du palais, et d'autres elfes assistèrent à la scène.

« Je suis las que tu m'enfermes loin du monde, pour mieux m'éloigner de ceux que j'aime ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as pu faire cet après-midi, mais jamais tout cela n'aurait dû prendre une telle ampleur ! »

Elle voulut se dégager de l'emprise de son amant, mais celui-ci resserra sa prise, et fulmina :

« Cesses immédiatement ! Tu feras ce que je t'ordonne de faire !  
- Crois-tu donc que je vais te laisser à jamais faire de moi ton esclave !? Tu n'es qu'un roi pathétique Thranduil, et je n'ose imaginer la honte que ressent Oropher à Mandos ! »

Le roi ne réalisa son geste que trop tard. Il avait giflé Berethiel avec force, et surprise, celle-ci s'était retrouvée projeté au sol, du sang s'échappant de sa bouche.  
À présent, la douleur que lui avaient infligé les mots de la rousse n'étaient qu'une goutte devant le torrent de culpabilité qui l'envahit. Jamais il n'avait frappé de femme par le passé, c'était indigne de lui. Il resta figé, sous le choc, alors que Legolas, qui avait sans doute assisté à la scène, vint en aide à Berethiel et l'emmena avec lui en accordant qu'un regard désespérément déçu à son père.

Le roi regagna ses appartements, désireux de s'isoler, car il sentait en lui bouillir une rage dévastatrice, le rendant susceptible de déverser sa colère et sa frustration sur la première personne qu'il rencontrerait.

Il avait réussi à mener les négociations comme il l'entendait toute l'après-midi, alors comment les choses avaient-elles pu déraper de la sorte ? Avait-il eut tort de provoquer la colère du tueur de Balrog ?  
Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas qu'il avait fait tout cela pour elle ? Il refusait que quiconque se mette entre eux, et Glorfindel...  
Jetant ses atouts d'apparat négligemment sur son canapé, il s'empara d'un flacon de vin sur la table, et d'un trait, il en vida la moitié.  
_Tout a désespérément un goût de cendre en ce monde..._  
Mais même avec cette certitude en tête, le Grand Roi des Elfes vidait les flacons de vin comme si cela était la solution à ses tourments, comme il le faisait si souvent autrefois.  
Lorgnant le liquide pourpre dans un verre qu'il avait daigné prendre après avoir brisé le second flacon de vin au sol dans un geste maladroit, il lui sembla une fraction de seconde que ce fut du sang qui emplissait le cristal.  
_Non, les Valars eux-mêmes ne m'empêcheront pas de boire ce soir..._  
Il ignora cette répugnante facétie de son esprit, et vida sa coupe.  
_Boiras-tu tant de vin que je mourrai, mellon nin ?_  
Ces paroles qui lui revinrent à l'esprit lui arrachèrent un rire dément, et sa voix brisée raisonna dans son appartement.

« Tu avais juré que tu ne reviendrais pas me hanter...Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es tombée ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si Glorfindel ne t'a jamais comprise ! »

La mère de Berethiel... Voilà une éternité qu'il n'avait pas pensé à elle. Peut-être était-ce les événements de l'après midi qui avait fait ressurgir en lui ces souvenirs d'un autre âge...  
Il voulut les chasser d'une autre coupe de vin, mais _Elle _ne semblait pas vouloir quitter son esprit. Il l'avait pleuré comme sa propre femme, cette beauté intrigante, qui n'avait jamais révélé ses véritables intentions pour lesquelles elle allait se battre aux quatre coins du monde sans que nul n'y voit de cohérence.  
Peut-être avait-elle découvert avant les autres les intentions de Sauron, peut-être ne cherchait-elle qu'à éliminer le maximum d'ennemis aux mépris des risques, nul ne le saura jamais.  
Usant de magie, il avait oublié son nom pour alléger le deuil de son âme. Peu avant de partir pour la mission qui lui fut fatale, elle lui avait dit de faire cela. _« Je préfère que tu m'oublies, que tu tombes dans la mélancolie... Tu es mon ami, Thranduil, et je ne veux pas te causer de peine... »_

« Toi, tu aurais donné ta bénédiction... »

Il ne voulait pas perdre sa douce amante, et pourtant, il doutait qu'elle ne lui pardonne jamais tant d'avoir lever la main sur elle, que d'avoir préméditer cette farce... Elle ne comprenait pas... L'exil était l'un des châtiments qu'Oropher avait préconisé dans les lois de son royaume pour punir les actes de barbarie perpétrés par son peuple à l'encontre d'un ennemi. S'il avait dit cela devant Glorfindel, il n'aurait sans doute pas manqué d'exiger de faire bannir Berethiel d'Eryn Lasgalen...  
Il la voulait, mais ce soir-là, l'elfe rousse ne vint pas à lui, même pour lui faire part de son courroux, et tout le vin qu'il put boire n'allégea pas son tourment.

Au c?ur de la nuit, il s'empara de son épée et voulu aller la chercher, prêt à combattre qui se mettrait sur son chemin. Hélas, le vin avait alourdi ses pieds, et trébuchant, sa tête heurta une commode au plateau de marbre blanc, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

**Fin de chapitre !**

* * *

J'attends vos remarques avec impatience !

Vous pouvez dire que j'ai été vilaine avec nos chers perso, mais je prends aussi les grattouilles derrière l'oreille. (nan, je craque pas, c'est faux)


End file.
